Iedos Liberare: Free the Jedi
by Arldetta
Summary: JA - Obi Angsttorture Some students are kidnapped, and the search is on to find them. This is it! Really, The LAST Post! Pls R&R Thanks! :D
1. Chapter 1

Title: Iedos Liberare  
  
Author: Arldetta  
  
Spoilers: Almost every JA Book  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: Some Jedi Students have been kidnapped and the search is on to find them.  
  
Disclaimer: Star Wars, Obi-wan, Qui-gon and that's encompassed in it belong to Lucas Films. The other recognizable characters belong to Jude Watson and Scholastic. The rest is mine. And as for money, I don't have any. (  
  
Author's note: All thoughts have been encased in 's and all mental messages are in {}'s. And I would really like feed back, so don't be afraid to write. Thanks for reading. Also, the title is Latin, I don't know why but I wanted it that way. And if you remember the part where Indy is trying to get to the Grail in 'Indiana Jones and the last Crusade' you'll recognize that Jehovah in Latin begins with an 'I'.  
  
-Iedos Liberare (Free the Jedi)-  
  
Obi-wan walked down the ramp to a hanger on Coruscant. The bustling City Planet reflected the orderly chaos of everyday life for the billions of beings residing there. He took in a deep breath as the familiar smells of his home swirled around him. His Master, Qui-gon Jinn, came strolling out behind him. They were finally returning to the Jedi Temple. Recently, they had been sent on numerous missions that brought them from world to world before coming back to Coruscant. Obi-wan looked forward to the relaxing gardens of the Temple and the possibilities of seeing old friends. Even at the young age of sixteen the boy had been on enough missions to sometimes feel as old as Yoda. Grateful for this slight reprieve in their continual journey, Obi-wan waited at the bottom of the ramp for his Master.  
  
"I sorry not taking them to temple, but ran late to deliver shipment," the broken Basic of the pilot called after them from the top of the entrance ramp.  
  
"We are grateful for your assistance. We can find our way back to the Temple. No need to apologize," Qui-gon turned back to the burly little pilot.  
  
Obi-wan always marveled at how considerate Qui-gon could be to seemingly "sinister" looking characters. He waved back at the pilot with a smile and set off after his Master.  
  
Qui-gon glanced back once they reached the streets to note their location and recognized the sector. He could feel the anxious nature of his Padawan as they walked down the avenues of the city planet. Not wanting to delay the youth from their primary destination Qui-gon suggested, "I think I'm going to visit a friend that lives in this sector. Why don't you go on back to the Temple and we'll go to the Council when I get back."  
  
"Alright, Master. As long as you'll be ok." Obi-wan was keen to get back to his home and didn't mind parting from his Master to get there sooner. Qui-gon nodded and Obi-wan smiled as he turned to head off toward the Temple. Qui-gon wandered off in the opposite direction as Obi-wan quickened his step. In his eagerness to get back, Obi-wan didn't notice the disturbance in the Force until he was almost on top of it. He felt something troubling down an alleyway to his right. Cautiously, he made his way into the side street. As he rounded the corner he noticed a figure lying on the ground. He carefully made his way to the prone individual to check their vitals. When he turned the person over, a hand shot out and scratched him. The figure stood up and simply stared at him. A hood hid their features from Obi-wan and he didn't understand what was happening at first. He glanced at the minor scratch on the back side of his hand and when he looked back at the assailant a wave of dizziness crashed into him. The figure in front of him distorted as the world around him began to twist violently. I've been drugged. {Master. Master, I'm in trouble!} Obi- wan thought desperately as blackness quickly over took him. And then nothing.  
  
*******  
  
Qui-gon had made his way though the roads and causeways of the district to his friend's residence. He alerted the door's security system and spoke his name. He waited for a few moments before a buzzer sounded letting him know the door was open. Once inside, a man greeted him that was about his height. The man wore some dirty overalls and a broad smile. "Qui-gon, my old friend, how good it is to see you. How long has it been?"  
  
"At least a few years. How have you been, J'fidah? I was in the sector and thought you wouldn't mind a quick visit." Qui-gon returned the smile and grasped the man's hand. J'fidah motioned Qui-gon further into his home. "I see you've made yourself useful."  
  
"I run a garage now. Have been fer the past 3 years. I just got back when you came along. Haven't even had the chance t'get comfy. But no matter, how've you been? Still savin' the galaxy from evil?" He moved to a meal preparation station and fixed the two a drink.  
  
"Well, a Jedi's work is never done. You should know that. Besides, I enjoy being busy."  
  
"Heard some buzz talk 'bout you recently. You and your little friend, what's his name, oh that's right, Obi-wan." He said it friendly enough but J'fidah noticed a change in his companion. He hoped he had not tread unpleasant territory.  
  
At the mention of his Padawan's name, Qui-gon felt the hairs on the back of his neck raise. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't sent the boy off alone. He tried to regain composure but the Force began screaming at him to find his apprentice. His friend's voice cut through his distraction, "Sorry if I upset you. Didn't mean any harm." Qui-gon tried to reassure his friend with a smile.  
  
"It's not you. It's just I suddenly had a feeling. Everything should be fine. Maybe I came at a bad time." The urgency in the Force prompted him to cut his visit short. Then fervently a message came to him, {Master. Master, I'm in trouble!} Qui-gon's heart fell. His feeling that his Padawan was in danger solidified and he knew it was already too late. For what, he didn't know. He faltered as he turned. "I must get back to the Temple immediately. Something has happened to Obi-wan."  
  
"I have a speeder we can take. I modified it m'self. We'll be there 'fore you know it." J'fidah pulled Qui-gon toward the parking platform and forced him into a dirty little machine. As long as the vehicle was as fast as J'fidah claimed, Qui-gon could stand it's appearance. They rushed into the traffic of the skyways destined for the spires of the Jedi Temple.  
  
*******  
  
Obi-wan woke to a world of darkness. Groggily, he tried to take in his surroundings. The potent drug in his system dulled his senses. All was black and he could touch all the sides of his cell, the space around him was no larger than four feet high by three feet across. His arms wrapped around his knees as he waited to be set free. He could feel a slight vibration through the floor, which told him they were moving. His box was on a vehicle of some sort. He couldn't tell how long he had been out but hoped it wasn't longer than a few hours. Obi-wan decided to send a message through the Force to his Master, hoping Qui-gon would be able to trace it. He called upon the Force to gather around him and provide strength to his effort. Panic ran through him when the Force did not respond. The box he was in must have been made of a material that could block him from the Force. He was trapped with nothing to guide or support him. Calming himself, he tried his best to rationalize that he wouldn't be cut off from it forever. He needed patience. His patience was tested as he remained in darkness for several more hours.  
  
*******  
  
Qui-gon headed for the Council chamber. He needed to inform them of his Padawan's disappearance and find out if they had heard anything from the captors. J'fidah followed at his heels. As they headed down the hall, they saw a Jedi Master guiding a young girl back to the lift. The Jedi student was upset about something. They could hear her arguing, "I know she's gone. Why won't you listen to me? She's in danger. They're all in danger. We have to help them!"  
  
"They are just feelings. You can't be sure. Your sister is on a trip with a competent Master. The students and your sister are fine." The Jedi Master tried to calm the frustrated child.  
  
Qui-gon stopped in front of the two. "What seems to be the problem?"  
  
The Jedi Master moved to dismiss the issue when the girl cut her off. "My sister has been kidnapped and no one will listen to me. I tried to tell the Council that students were in trouble but they wouldn't let me in." The girl's deep emerald eyes were rimmed with tears. Her black hair, with red streaks, was braided down the girl's back. She looked into Qui-gon's eyes and pleaded, "Do you believe me, Master?"  
  
Qui-gon glanced at the other Jedi and then turned back to J'fidah. J'fidah had read Qui-gon's expression and understood that there must be a connection between this girl's sister and Obi-wan's disappearance. Qui-gon looked back at the girl and gave a quick nod. "Actually, I do believe you. I have come here on a similar feeling to talk with the Council. Wait here with my friend, J'fidah, while I speak to them, Initiate.." Qui-gon motioned the girl towards his friend and gave the girl a questioning look.  
  
The girl's face brightened with hope at Qui-gon's assurance and then understood his hesitation, "MiraCyn." She supplied the information Qui-gon searched for. The other Jedi gave Qui-gon an exasperated glance and Qui- gon ignored her. He made his way into the Chamber and disrupted their conversation.  
  
The Council was not complete as chairs stood empty. Yoda's ears twitched as he turned to Qui-gon. Mace Windu directed a frown at the Jedi Master who did not falter under it's severity. "Qui-gon, what is the reason for this intrusion?" Mace's voice stated clearly.  
  
"I have come to inform you that Obi-wan is missing. Also, a girl outside is claiming that her sister, as well as, other students has been kidnapped. I believe that these incidents are related. I would like to know if you have heard anything in regards to this development." Ever the diplomat, Qui-gon stated what he knew while trying to restrain his swirling emotions.  
  
"No," Yoda said. "However, grave news this is. Discussing we were of another Padawan's disappearance. Connected they must be. But we have not heard of others missing." They all sat quietly for a moment before the door burst open again. "What is the matter, Master Xichu?"  
  
"My students have been abducted! I was knocked out, they used a strong drug on me, after I responded to a distress call. When I woke they were no where to be found. I searched the Temple quickly to see if any of them made it back. I almost had hope when I saw the student outside, but she wasn't my student." Hurriedly, Xichu Kren blurted our what happened.  
  
The Jedi student had crept to the door and listened. When she heard Xichu's report she burst in, "I told you she was gone. No one would listen. They are in danger. They have been taken off Planet. I'll not see her again." The girl could no longer fend off her fear, allowing it to colour the possibilities of her future. Tears traced her young face. Qui- gon moved to comfort her.  
  
Mace Windu peered at the girl. "How do you know they are off Planet? We have only just discovered they are missing."  
  
The girl looked up at Mace and Yoda, "I just do. I keep seeing darkness and I can feel a great distance between us." Adding quietly, "She's afraid."  
  
Yoda grunted. "Twins, are you? Remember now I do. If connected these abductions are, found the children must be. Quickly." The girl stared at Yoda. Qui-gon agreed with small Master.  
  
"I believe the girl. I cannot sense Obi-wan here. It is like he has been cut off from me." Qui-gon's hand rested on the girl's shoulder and she blinked at the tall Jedi next to her.  
  
"Feelings only, Master Qui-gon. Not conclusive feelings are. Investigate we must." Yoda chided.  
  
"Master Yoda is right. We can not go simply on feelings. They can be deceptive. We have not heard anything from the abductors and we can only wait until we do." In a matter-of-fact tone laced with empathy, Mace played his role of Devil's Advocate, "There is always a possibility that we will not hear from them at all." Mace regarded the group.  
  
Qui-gon thought for a moment before speaking again. "You said there was another Padawan that was missing, did you not? Who is it and who is their Master?"  
  
"Twik Hy'lah is the apprentice's name. His Master is LaMinott. LaMinott has only taken Twik as his apprentice within the past month. They have gone on only one mission together. Twik was on an errand to a Senator's apartment but never made it. LaMinott has looked for him everywhere but was unable to locate him. We were discussing our next course of action when you came in." Mace glared at Qui-gon.  
  
Qui-gon took in this information. "Xichu, how many students were with you?"  
  
Xichu had been trying to piece together this turn of events when Qui-gon questioned her. "I had four students with me, Tinarah, Tesahn Vo, Pet-trie and MysAri."  
  
Qui-gon knelt down to look at the girl beside him, "And your sister's name?"  
  
"MysAri." Her voice trembled. When Xichu said her sister's name her fears condensed into a lump in her throat. "Master Qui-gon, you will find my sister, won't you?" Her emerald eyes lightened to a yellow-green color.  
  
"I will do my best to find all of them." Qui-gon said plainly. He was already worried about Obi-wan, but now there were more lives at stake. He turned back to Mace and Yoda. "I suggest that LaMinott, Xichu, MiraCyn and I work together to investigate these disappearances. As a team we might be able to bring the students home quicker."  
  
Mace and Yoda quickly shot each other a glance. Then Yoda nodded. "Agree with you we do. However, if dangerous this investigation becomes, remain here MiraCyn must. Already in danger of loosing six Jedi students, risk another we should not."  
  
"Agreed," Qui-gon replied instantly and then gave the girl a quick squeeze on the shoulder. "I will contact LaMinott immediately. Thank you." All bowed and exited the Council Chamber. Once the doors had closed, Qui-gon called to J'fidah, "Come, we have work to do." 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second installment. Hope you like it. Like I said before 's are thoughts and {}'s mental communications. Enjoy! :D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------  
  
Obi-wan's crate had jostled for a moment and he could tell he was being lifted. They had set the box down yet nothing released to let it's contents out. Anxiety began to course through him as he heard movement beyond and still nothing opened. Momentarily, he thought, Maybe they don't know I'm in here. After another moment he realized, The planning of the capture was too well thought out. If they wanted a prisoner they would not ship them off just because. No, there is a reason behind all this. I'll have to wait to find out what it is. The darkness and small space slowly had eaten away Obi-wan's patience. The air was getting stuffy and all he desired was fresh air. Dread crept into him as nothing happened. Why were they taking so long? After another hour in the void, Obi-wan finally heard the noise of movement beyond his prison. He placed his ear against the wall to listen better. He heard a soft whoosh and then something fall. Could they have other prisoners as well? He heard the sound four more times when suddenly bright light bombarded him. The door to his crate had opened so quickly that the bright light beyond flooded in. His hands shot up to protect his eyes. Little by little his eyes adjusted. He heard a voice bellow at him loudly, "Come out, Jedi." The vehemence in his voice was obvious. Obi-wan crawled out and pulled himself upright. The large gruff man in front of him held an electro-jabber but made no move to use it. Obi-wan made it to his feet but wavered as he tried to control his cramped legs. The room they were in was white and a door was just beyond the man. Obi-wan heard someone cough beside him and turned. To his surprise there were five other Jedi students next to him. They each had a metallic crate behind them. Loading bay doors comprised the back wall. Obi-wan considered his fellow inmates. He was the last one in the row. The Student at the opposite end was a Bothan. Next to the Bothan was a human girl, about 10 or 11 years old. She had yellow eyes and sable hair. A boy about the same age with deep blue hair and grey skin stood next to her. His piercing orange eyes expressed a confidence Obi-wan knew he didn't have. A Twi'lek girl was next and she stared at her feet, hoping this was all a bad dream. Closest to Obi-wan was another human girl with long black hair that she wore in a braid. He could see red streaks run through it as the light bounced off. She glanced at him for a moment and he could see deep green eyes that could easily be mistaken for black voids. He was about to speak to them when the man brought them back to the present. "Jedi, you will taught by our leader Serrine. She has much to discuss with you. But first I want you to know, this compound is electronically fenced in. The boundaries are not marked. If any or all of you should venture beyond them not only will you be punished but all will be punished. Each of you has a bracelet that is connected to the other five. We can access them individually or as a group."  
  
During the speech, each student in turn grabbed their cuffed wrist. A quick jolt shot up their arm. Then to validate his point further, all received a longer charge of pain, and a couple buckled under the intensity. Obi-wan remained still through it all, only gritting his teeth against the shocks. The man smiled briefly and continued, "Don't go trying to be a Hero. What you just felt was only a taste of what we can do. I suggest you all listen to Serrine very carefully and this will go smoothly." He paced in front of them and stopped at Obi-wan. "I suggest you heed my words carefully. I have no troubles making examples of them for you." Obi- wan looked at the man blankly but he could feel the others eyes pleading with him. He would have to wait for now until they were rescued or he could come up with a plan.  
  
The door opened and a tall woman came in. She wore a white gown that shimmered in the light. Clasps held the material together at her shoulders. Cloth flowed down her arms and ended just past her elbows. Her hair was cut close to her head and her face was soft and caring. Her voice was comforting, "That's enough, Fiza. We are not here to frighten but to educate. These are only precautionary measures." She walked toward the students and stopped in front of the Bothan. "Your name, age and length at the Temple please."  
  
"I am Padawan Twik Hy'lah to Master LaMinott. I will be thirteen next month. I have been at the Temple since I was two."  
  
The woman wrote the information on a durasheet pad. "How long have you been a Padawan Learner?"  
  
"A month now," Twik responded.  
  
She moved on. "Next," she prompted.  
  
"Jedi initiate Pet-trie. I am eleven. I have been at the Temple since I was a baby." After a moment the woman continued down the line and looked at the next student.  
  
"Jedi initiate Tesahn Vo. I am eleven. I have been at the Temple since I was one year old."  
  
"Tinarah. Twelve. One." The Twi'lek girl ignored the formalities. The woman didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Jedi initiate MysAri. I am twelve also. We were brought to the Temple at one." The girl's eyes were now a bright emerald. She gazed at the woman pleadingly.  
  
The woman looked back at her, "We? What do you mean we?"  
  
"My sister and I. She's very worried, when can we go home?" She really wasn't expecting an answer but attempted the question anyway.  
  
"The Temple is not a Home. You will learn that in time." The woman stood in front of Obi-wan. "And you? You are a Padawan correct?"  
  
Obi-wan nodded. "I am Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi. My Master is Qui-gon Jinn. I am sixteen and have been at the Temple since infancy. Who are you? And why are we here?" The question was direct but Obi-wan had enough of this already.  
  
The woman regarded him for a moment and then spoke. "I am Serrine DoVanni nal Zaphine. You have been brought here to be re-educated about the galaxy. We will discuss that more when we reach the classroom. You, Obi- wan Kenobi are a pleasant mistake. We were counting on receiving at most one or two Jedi Students. But were very pleased to have found five. From what I have been told, you stumbled upon our trap just as we were getting ready to leave. We will see how well our methods work. Now, everyone follow me." The group filed out of the room and headed down the corridors to a small classroom.  
  
*******  
  
Qui-gon and Xichu Kren were sitting around a table in a small meeting room. They had requested one from the Council's secretary in order to plan their next moves. Qui-gon had contacted Master LaMinott once they were inside requesting his presence. Shortly after a Dresselian showed up. He introduced himself to be LaMinott and questioned why he had been pulled away from the investigation of his Padawan. Qui-gon and Xichu filled him in on the disappearances of the other Jedi students. The three Jedi masters discussed the details of the occurrences. J'fidah had offered his assistance to aid the investigation.  
  
MiraCyn sat in the corner watching the adults when she blinked suddenly. She felt like the light was hurting her eyes. Dismissing the occurrence, she said nothing until a few minutes later she felt a tingling in her arm. Her soft voice cut through the conversation, "Something is happening. Mys is out of the darkness but she is still afraid."  
  
The group regarded her for a moment. Qui-gon closed his eyes and tried to find his Padawan though the Force. Still he found only a void. Reading Qui-gon's expression MiraCyn answered, "We have always had a connection beyond the Force. Even if we are cut off from it we can still feel each other. Some of the Masters thought we would not grow individually so they separated us. But we are the same even if we are two separate beings."  
  
Qui-gon nodded. He had heard of connections between family, and on occasion even friends, that transcended the Force. The twins must have that depth of a bond. "Then you will be our eyes to the missing students. If possible, tell your sister we are looking for them and to have strength. We will find them."  
  
MiraCyn closed her eyes to concentrate. She sat quietly for a few seconds and then opened her eyes. "She understands and is waiting for us."  
  
*****  
  
Obi-wan was the last of the students in the line. Fiza walked behind him and Obi-wan watched for the Electro-jabber. MysAri marched before him with tensed shoulders. He looked ahead at the other students briefly before coming back to the girl in front of him. Suddenly, he noticed her posture change and her step determined. It's like she had just tapped into a reserve of strength that recharged her. He quickened his pace to come up behind her and glanced at her sideways. She peeked back at him and gave a brief smile. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled. He could hear her breath release, then words floated to him. Her voice even softer than a whisper, "They are searching. Some Masters and my sister. Can't feel us through the Force but our connection is strong." Obi-wan nodded and fell back as they reached the room. He knew Qui-gon was among them. They would be found.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------  
  
Remember to tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't heard much. Please tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Very well, where should we begin searching?" Xichu wanted to get started. She felt angry with herself for falling for such an obvious trap.  
  
Qui-gon looked around the room. He realized that all the Masters were harboring a guilty conscience. He knew the feeling well since he himself had felt responsible for loosing his Padawan. "First we should stop blaming ourselves for what has happened. It will be difficult but we are not all powerful. The future is not so easy to see. And even the simplest of tricks can fool the best of us. Then we will be able to follow Twik's path with an open mind to see if there is any indication of what happened to him. Then continue on through the abductions." MiraCyn joined J'fidah next to the table. The Masters rose and they left the room.  
  
*****  
  
"Sit at a desk, and we will begin." Serrine motioned the students into the room. They each found a desk and waited. Serrine continued, "What is the Jedi Order? What is it's purpose?"  
  
Pet-trie raised her hand. Serrine nodded. "The Jedi Order is a group of Force sensitive beings that help maintain peace throughout the galaxy."  
  
Serrine shook her head, "No, Pet-trie that is not correct. The Jedi Order was established to destroy the fundamental basis of the galaxy. By destroying worlds little by little they will be able to control the galaxy themselves."  
  
"That's ridiculous. The Jedi are the most respected people in the galaxy next to the Senate. That's not true," Tesahn blurted out.  
  
"If they are so respected then there shouldn't be fear, anger and resentment against them. But there are many worlds that believe the Senate is a puppet government for the Jedi." She spoke plainly enough and believed every word she said. The Jedi looked at each other incredulously.  
  
"They are only feared because they are a mystery to some planets. There is always a fear of the unknown." Twik said.  
  
"And others are angry and resent the Jedi because their criminal behavior was stopped by Jedi." Tinarah added.  
  
Tesahn joined in, "Most of the worlds respect the Jedi because they helped stop injustices on their worlds. And assisted in creating governments that bettered their lifestyles."  
  
Serrine denied, "That is what you are taught and made to believe. Those criminal lords, as you call them, are usually the legitimate rulers of their worlds. The Jedi destroy what is in place in order to seize the world for their own purposes. The Jedi don't mind coming in, so called, helping re-establish a government and then leaving only to return when it suited them. They do not see how, in some cases, they have sent a world on a downward spiral."  
  
"You're lying! The Jedi often return to a planet to check on their progress. They desire peace for all creatures. They could not be evil." Pet-trie shouted.  
  
"Really? How long do you spend training for fighting skills? Combat analysis perhaps? Tell me." Serrine questioned.  
  
There was silence for a couple of minutes as the students accessed their memories. Saber training and combat skills were often long periods of the day. Strategic thinking and battle planning were also part of the week's schedule. A Jedi needed to be able to see all aspects of a situation, formulate and then execute a plan within seconds. They realized that Serrine's point might be valid. Only in regards to the steps taken to prepare a Jedi for any combative situation, not that they sought it out.  
  
"So. You see, you are trained to do battle. If the Jedi desire peace so badly then why is fighting such a dominant subject in their training?" Serrine punctuated her words.  
  
"A Jedi must be ready for all situations that they may face, but a Jedi never seeks out conflict." Twik spoke aloud, but his voice was not as confident as it had been moments ago.  
  
Serrine half-smiled when she heard his response. She had created the doubt she was hoping for. "Peace can only be found when all parties are willing to compromise, but the Jedi feel they are beyond the law. Padawan's, when going to a peaceful convention do you give your weapons up freely without hesitation?"  
  
"Even at peaceful demonstrations danger can lurk. We are there to protect. We cannot do our job if we have no means to do it." Twik answered. "You cannot expect a law enforcer to relinquish his sidearm if he feels there is reason for him to be armed. It is the same for Jedi."  
  
Serrine took in his words and then replied, "Jedi always seem to expect danger. And where danger is expected, danger will reveal itself." She turned away from the students. "The Jedi cannot offer peace when they continue to destroy the basis of society in the galaxy." The students looked at each other again, confused on what she was getting at. "Do any of you know your family? Do you know who your parents and siblings are? When was the last time you saw them?"  
  
The group said nothing. None of them had seen their families since they made their choice at age five. MysAri was one of the rare exceptions that had a relative in the Order. Most would never speak with their blood family again. The Jedi was their family now. They respected the need to protect their relatives by not associating with them often, if at all. Keeping in contact with family could place them at unnecessary risk. "None of us have seen our parents since we were five. We made our choice to stay in the Order. We are protecting them this way." Pet-trie said.  
  
"Are you protecting them or denying them their family? Families can easily be ripped apart by the loss of a child, and even more so when the child is given away. How many families have you seen destroyed by a child dying or gone missing? Have you ever seen the destruction of a family that had let their child enter the Jedi Order?" Serrine's eyes penetrated their soul as she passed from one pupil to the next. Obi-wan had remained silent. He had been in similar situations and knew arguing would get them no where. He needed to understand the motives in order to retaliate. However, at this new line of questions, Obi-wan could not meet her gaze. At her prompting, he felt the deep guilt he tried to suppress from his Master. In his many missions with Qui-gon he had seen many families torn apart. His experience on Melida/Daan amplified her argument. In addition, he had seen at least two families destroyed, both from Telos, partly due to the Jedi. He had inadvertently killed a Jedi student and felt the anger of the boy's father and brother. It was possible if the darkside was allowed to take over. Serrine noticed Obi-wan's aversion. "You know what I am talking about, don't you?" She halted in front of Obi-wan and cupped his chin. She brought his eyes up to meet hers and she could see that he knew. "Tell them. How were those families destroyed?"  
  
Obi-wan hesitated but knew he had to answer. He remembered Fiza's warning. He felt the cuff on his arm and did not want the others to suffer if he did not comply. Fiza had remained in the corner but perked when Serrine had questioned him. Fiza toyed with a control rod in his hand. Obi-wan knew it activated the cuffs. "I have seen two families destroyed. My Master's first Padawan denounced the Jedi when my Master killed his father. His heart filled with vengeance. He had repeatedly tried to kill us and destroy the Jedi. He convinced another student to help him sabotage the Temple. They captured my friend and were going to kill her. All of us fought. And I. I watched the Student fall to his death. I tried to save him but I couldn't." He skirted around the details trying not to let his guilt overpower him, but it was difficult.  
  
"Why did he fall?" She prodded at his raw emotions.  
  
"We fought, I couldn't let him kill my friend. He slipped on the moss- covered rocks at the top of the waterfall. I reached for him but couldn't grab him." Obi-wan reasoned, glancing down at his hand. He still remembered Bruck's fingers graze his own.  
  
"Did you really try to save him? Or did you simply let him die?" Serrine knew he felt guilty and exploited his feelings.  
  
Obi-wan searched for words, "I have to believe I did all I could to save him. I cannot imagine that I would let him fall. That would not be the Jedi way."  
  
"Again we hear about the noble Jedi philosophy. Your Jedi code did not stop you from hating him, did it? And so let him die. You may as well have pushed him to his death." Obi-wan's heart clenched. She had seen into the depths of his heart and pulled out every doubt he had about his battle with Bruck. He turned his eyes back to the floor and battled the doubts within. He knew what she was trying to do, and he could not let her win. MysAri was sitting next to him and when Serrine turned around quickly touched his arm and pulled back. He glanced at her and saw an apologetic sorrow in her darkened emerald eyes. Serrine lectured now about the evils of the Jedi. She had accomplished her goal and doubt hung in the air.  
  
*****  
  
The Jedi had walked along the avenues to the Senator's apartment. They found nothing along the way to indicate what had happened to Twik. They were now heading towards the spot where Xichu had been ambushed. MiraCyn began to lag behind the group and Qui-gon fell in step beside her. He felt she was his only link to his Padawan and was anxious about her contacts with her sister. "Do you sense something?" He asked her.  
  
"Only some sadness and doubt. I'm not sure why, but that is what I'm getting." MiraCyn looked up at the tall Jedi. She could see the worry underlying his features. "How long have you been together?"  
  
"Three years now. We have been through quite a lot. I dislike this void between us." He spoke truthfully and he could tell she appreciated it.  
  
"Maybe someday you will not need the Force to be connected." She smiled at him and Qui-gon returned the favor. Her innocence and thoughtfulness touched him.  
  
"This is where I landed the speeder." Xichu announced bringing them back to the moment. "I had felt a disturbance in the Force and told the students to wait while I investigated. I went into this alleyway. I found a person lying on the ground, when I approached they scratched my hand. Then the world twisted around me and I passed out. When I awoke the speeder was still parked but none of my students were there." The group looked in the alleyway and the surrounding area for anything that might give them a clue to the abductors or the missing Jedi.  
  
Qui-gon was busy searching a dark corner of the alley when he felt something. It was like a familiar scent floated on a breeze that passed by. But natural breezes did not occur on Coruscant. He thought about where they were and realized that this was a possible route that Obi-wan might have taken. He stood and left the alley. Qui-gon continued down the block and found another access road. The sensation became stronger and he entered the back street following his instincts. He stopped near the end and stood. For an instant he felt dizzy but it quickly passed. Suddenly, he realized that this is where Obi-wan had been captured. "I'm sure he's alright." Mira's voice cut through the silence. Qui-gon spun around to face the girl. She was the only one to follow him. "They are alive, Master Qui-gon, and we will find them."  
  
"I know we will." Qui-gon recalled the brief sensation that he knew to be Obi-wan. Sith, how he missed the boy already. "Obi-wan was always good at leaving mental traces." Qui-gon commented as he moved toward her. She watched the sorrow creep into his eyes as he thought. Not knowing how else to comfort the Jedi Master, MiraCyn simply stretched out a hand. Qui-gon accepted it. Together they walked back to the others to report their findings.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Please remember to review! Thanks. ;) 


	4. Chapter 4

I hope people are still reading. This does get better further on. Please let me know what you think. I really like feedback! And I don't bite honest! Well, Here's two chapters for you.  
  
Special Thanks to Risi and JediKnightBalthasar for reviewing! : D  
  
Enjoy....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Hours passed and Serrine continued her lecture. She argued the same points again and again. Pulling Obi-wan's guilt back into the light repeatedly. Finally, the door opened and a human Male walked in. Serrine greeted him with a smile. "Just in time. Class, this is my associate, Harenti. He will be continuing your lesson. Please proceed." Serrine turned and headed out.  
  
Harenti began the speech again, bringing up the same points in a different manner. Beating the lessons in to the pupils' minds, he spoke methodically. His tone was hypnotic and the students tried their best to keep their minds functioning and their emotions neutral. He must have been able to listen to Serrine's discussion since he too played on Obi-wan's guilt. Hours went by and still he talked. Some time later the door opened and Serrine returned. "Tomorrow you will begin the re-education process. Maybe by doing an honest day's labour you will begin to appreciate the serenity of a simple life. Sleep well my children. We will resume class after your work is done." She glanced at Fiza. He stood and motioned the students to rise. They were escorted to a hall with a number of doors. One by one, the students were forced into a cell only a foot larger in each direction than the crates they were brought in. Once the door closed behind them, the children were again plunged into darkness. Every hour Fiza or Harenti would come and knock on each door. They claimed they were checking to see if the children were still there, but Obi-wan knew what they were doing. Obi-wan thanked the Force that it had brought him to Qui- gon. He had not realized what a gifted Master he had. By setting an example, Obi-wan had learned from his Master how to reserve his strength to keep alert with little sleep or food. Patiently, he waited for morning.  
  
*****  
  
The group returned to the Temple empty handed. Whomever took the progeny knew not to leave any traces. They could only hope that a message would come with demands or requests. Some form of indication on the status of their students. Qui-gon went to his room but could not sleep. The distance between Obi-wan and himself disturbed him. He couldn't rest knowing his Padawan was in danger. He tried to calm his mind and go into a meditative trance. He knew he needed to relax his body even if his mind continued to work. He remained that way for hours until he heard a soft knock on his entrance. He got up and opened it to find whom he suspected would be there. MiraCyn looked up at him as the door opened. He motioned her to come in and she accepted the invitation. She spoke, "I couldn't sleep either. Theirs is a disturbed slumber and I didn't want to be alone." Qui-gon nodded. She sat at a small table and played with her hands. "I'm worried."  
  
"It's ok, we will find them," comforted the older Jedi. He remembered the confidence in her voice earlier and was disappointed to find it gone.  
  
"It's not just that. Such a distance has never separated us. Every minute I feel like our connection is drifting further away. Before I could almost see what she was seeing. Hear what she could hear. Now I only receive feelings. Like an echo in my mind. If I loose all connection what good could I be to help save them?" She spoke her fears aloud, hoping he would understand.  
  
"I have already lost my connection, but to give up all hope would be worse. As Jedi, we must utilize all resources before even contemplating defeat. There is still the possibility that we could get close enough to where they are being held that your connection will strengthen. You must have patience. Everything will be alright." His hand touched her shoulder and she looked up into his clear blue eyes. Her deep emerald eyes were rimmed red but she smiled at him none-the-less.  
  
"May I please stay with you, I won't get in the way. I'll just sit here. I can't sleep anyway, but being with you makes me feel safe."  
  
"You can have the bed. I'll stay out here in the chair. You really should try and rest." Qui-gon guided her into his room and tucked her in.  
  
As he made his way out again she called to him, "Obi-wan must be very happy when he's with you. You have so much warmth to give." She smiled and closed her eyes.  
  
Qui-gon made his way to the chair and thought about her comment. He would like to believe it were so. There had been a number of disagreements between them. Even still, he felt deep pride in his Padawan so often but sometimes didn't know how to express it. On many occasions Qui-gon had difficulty sharing his thoughts with Obi-wan and he could tell that it had hurt the boy. Mostly, they enjoyed each other's company but Qui-gon could not deny the conflicts between them. Qui-gon thought now that if he were to get Obi-wan back he would have to rectify those differences. He wanted Obi-wan to know how much he cares and trusts the boy. There were rocky times in the beginning, but they had overcome and their bond strong. He knew he would not be able to be with the boy forever but their time together, even in tribulations, should be gratifying. Deep in his thoughts he managed to drift off into darkness.  
  
*****  
  
Blinding light pierced the darkness and the students were forced from their enclosures. They were marched outside to a large open field. When the doors opened to the world beyond, the students felt the living Force crash into them. They had almost forgotten that their captivity cut them from their lifeline. Surrounded by it, they felt invigorated and strengthened by the connection. The sun above was bright and heated the fields around them. They walked out to the middle of the grounds and were broken into teams of two. Tinarah and Tesahn were sent down one row. Ten rows later Twik and Pet-trie were ordered down the isles. Obi-wan and MysAri were shoved into the field another ten rows further. They had all been instructed on their walks to the fields on what they should be doing. They had been told to loosen the ground and prune the vegetation to promote growth. Tesahn, Twik and Obi-wan were given an instrument to pull at the ground. The tool had a long handle and a small flat plate at the end. The teams were set so that one could loosen the ground and the other could prune.  
  
Fiza guarded them from an overseer's hutch. It was capable of hovering along the fields to permit an overseer to watch over workers at any position. The hutch was also enclosed and you could tell the air was controlled. He often smiled at the exhausted teens and raised a glass to their efforts from inside.  
  
The Jedi did their best to accomplish the task before them. None of them had ever really dealt with gardening or farming. There was always a possibility that one might end up in the Agricultural Corps, or another such organization, as Obi-wan had discovered. Fortunately, Qui-gon had also been sent on a mission to Bandomeer and Obi-wan had been saved from a life of farming. That had been just over three years ago. There had been many changes in his life since then. Obi-wan checked his vicinity to see if Fiza was hovering nearby. He could see the floating hutch near Tesahn and Tinarah. Calling the Force around him, Obi-wan searched for his Master. All he could sense was the void of a long distance. MysAri moved a little closer to him. Fiza was still hovering a distance away.  
  
"The Force enhances our communication. If we worked together we could try and send a message to your Master through my sister. Our bonds to them can help us." MysAri whispered to him. Her voice seemed to blend in with the breeze, carrying it to Obi-wan. Obi-wan simply nodded back to her. They both concentrated. Obi-wan watched her light green eyes fade to yellow and then pure white as the Force gathered in strength. She looked at him and smiled.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-gon had been sitting in the Map Room at the Temple for sometime. He often visited this room to regain his center amidst the velvet quiet. The lights were dim and the stars moved around him. He had notified the Council where he was in case a communication came about the missing children. When the door opened and a small figure came in, he hoped it was Yoda, but could tell quickly that it wasn't. Qui-gon marveled at how she always managed to locate him. He smiled to himself but continued looking at the stars. MiraCyn gathered herself on a bench across the room from him and stared at the sparkles around her. They sat in silence a while absorbing the wonderment of the galaxy. "How many planets have you been to?" Her curiosity finally getting the better of her.  
  
"Too numerous to count. And yet I have not even begun to touch the surface of the galaxy. Some I have visited more than others and I still feel like I have not visited some enough." Qui-gon did have certain planets that he enjoyed more than others.  
  
"We have not been off of Coruscant since we were five. When we hear the stories of the cruelty that exists, we become timid and fearful of what we might find when we venture out. Yet even still we have hoped that when we are sent out, that the small contributions we make can lighten the burden. Is it wrong to feel afraid?" She gazed at Qui-gon now, seeking her answer. Her light green eyes going a shade darker.  
  
"Feelings are never wrong. It is how we use them that can create friction. As long as you listen to your teachers and the Master that may guide you then you will make the Jedi proud. Be mindful of your feelings, they could come to aid you."  
  
"We will do our best." She stood and strode to the center of the Map Room and reached out to touch a planet. Coruscant enlarged to show a more detailed landscape of the planet. Qui-gon watched the girl. Her eyes reflected the twinkling lights, the green iris' faded until only the pupils remained. He could feel the Force engulf the room. "Master Qui-gon," her voice seemed distant. "There are 6 of us here. 4 students and another Padawan. They are trying to persuade us to believe the Jedi are evil. I don't think they'll contact you until.." Her voice cut short and she let out a soft scream. MiraCyn grabbed at her wrist and sank to her knees. Qui-gon had stood up in alarm at the abrupt ending of the message. When the girl started going down, he gathered her in his arms. She gasped, "They were punished. The power of our link, the Force in it. So strong. Couldn't block it."  
  
"Rest now. I'll contact the others. When you are ready, tell us everything you can about your communication. Rest." Qui-gon eased her disturbed mind and body by pulling the Force around them like a warm blanket. He sat her on a bench and moved away to contact LaMinott and Xichu Kren.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
The Next chapter is up! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here you go..  
  
AN: //'s = emphasis  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Obi-wan sank to his knees under the punishment shock that coursed through his arm into his body. MysAri grabbed her arm, her jolt was not as severe as Obi-wan's. However, their Force link amplified the pain and she had inadvertently transmitted it to her sister. She cut off the line as quickly as she could. MysAri only hoped that whatever they managed to get across would help in some way.  
  
Fiza's hutch floated above them now. "I would advise you /NOT/ to do that again. I have a Force sensitive instrument here. I could tell you were trying something, but as it spiked I knew you had tapped into the Force. This will be reported to Serrine. Now get back to work. Neither of you will be allowed break before class." Fiza floated off to warn the others of such misdemeanors.  
  
When Fiza was far enough away, MysAri spoke, "Are you ok?"  
  
Obi-wan tried to collect himself. He had hoped they could have sent a complete message to his Master and manage not to get caught. He should have known that they would have instruments that could measure the Force. This entire set-up was too well planned and thought-out to miss an obvious hazard like that. He was also angry at himself for not sensing the danger earlier. He had been overly concentrated on sending Qui-gon a message that he ignored the immediate threat. What would Qui-gon have said if he knew? He glanced at MysAri and felt a pang of guilt for getting her in trouble as well. Even though she offered to transmit the message, he should have been better guarded to protect her. He never worried about himself when others were threatened. The risks others took for him usually made him cautious to accept. His eagerness made him careless. Yet somewhere deep inside he knew that each being was responsible for their own actions. And the risks that they took, they had also accepted the consequences for. Still, he felt that being the oldest and most experienced Jedi there made him their protector. Even Fiza had recognized the potential hierarchy within the student body and made a point to subdue Obi-wan's impulsiveness early. Obi-wan nodded at MysAri to answer her question although his body still tingled.  
  
MysAri gave a quick smile. "Good. We can always try again tomorrow, perhaps."  
  
"No," Obi-wan interrupted. "I will not place you in danger again. We will have to wait and see if they have enough to find us. Only if our situation becomes too desperate will we consider this option again."  
  
The debate closed MysAri moved back to the plants to resume her work. Obi- wan stood and collected the farming tool. All continued to work their way down the fields. As the sun peaked they could feel their bodies warming under the mid-day light.  
  
Many hours later, Fiza told them that they could head back to the facility. The group trudged along as their tired overworked bodies made their way back. Once inside, they were guided to a small dining room. A female human, dressed in brown leather pants and a close fitting tunic, served them a piece of fruit and a glass of water. She had light brown hair that draped down to the small of her back. On the sides of her head, along her temples, two braids drew short lines and then fell behind her ears. Fiza sauntered in. "Antina, these two are not to receive their dinner. They have abused their freedom, and are to be punished." Fiza had yanked the trays away from Obi-wan and MysAri. He ate their miniscule ration and drank both glasses as he sat in a corner and kept watch. The others barely touched their fruit but drank their water greedily. Antina gave Fiza a look that revealed how little she cared for his power trips. Obi-wan knew he could hold out with minimal difficulty, but the longing in MysAri's eyes affected him more than his empty stomach and dry throat. He knew the others were students mostly, and the Temple did not really train extensively to do without regular meals. It was something that was up to a Master's discretion to teach a Padawan. Fifteen minutes later Fiza ushered them to the classroom where Serrine waited.  
  
They sat at their desks and waited for Serrine to begin. Fiza cut in before her. "Two of your students misbehaved today during their enlightenment duty. I thought you should know."  
  
"Really, which ones?" Serrine acted surprised. She had expected a few, at least, would try something when they were able to touch the Force. And she had a strong suspicion of who might have been one of the perpetrators.  
  
"Kenobi and MysAri. They were using the Force. I couldn't entirely tell what they were doing, but Kenobi was talking to the girl, like she was a communication droid."  
  
Serrine turned back to glare at Obi-wan and MysAri. "What were you two doing? We removed your comms." The two said nothing. Their eyes rested steadily on Serrine. She turned around, "If you will not tell me, I will be inclined to use other methods." Suddenly, Pet-trie gasped as her arm sparked.  
  
"It's my fault!" MysAri cried out. "Leave her alone."  
  
Obi-wan countered, "No, it was mine!"  
  
Serrine silenced them quickly with a wave of her hand. "MysAri, how was it your fault? What were you doing?"  
  
"I was trying to contact my sister. I told Obi-wan I could get a message through if we worked together."  
  
"And how were you going to get a message to your sister without your comms?"  
  
"Through the Force. There are many things it can do." Obi-wan interjected. He was unsure of how they would react to the link the sisters had.  
  
"I wasn't asking you." Serrine said sternly. She turned back to MysAri. "Is that the truth?"  
  
The girl's eyes wavered for a moment as they quickly shot toward Obi-wan and then back to Serrine. Slowly, she nodded. Serrine mimicked her for a moment, then glanced to Fiza. The brute smiled. The other students, now including Obi-wan, grabbed their wrists as Fiza charged their bracelets. "It's not something I can explain. We're twins. You figure it out." MysAri blurted to end the suffering around her. She was unaccustomed to the responsibility of others and her fortitude deteriorated as a result.  
  
Taking in this new information, Serrine contemplated how this could effect her objectives. "How strong is your connection? Can you see through each other?"  
  
"At times. It depends on interference. And the Force." She spoke truthfully, to save the others.  
  
Serrine again looked toward Fiza, "Then we must eliminate the threat. We need your complete and total focus. You do not want to be saved by them. They will only force you to be part of the Jedi's evil." Fiza moved to MysAri and withdrew a hypo-injector. Obi-wan stood, but Fiza had already placed it against the girl's skin. He heard the hiss as the contents were injected. "We are not killing her. Unlike the Jedi, we only seek to bring knowledge not destruction. We are simply dampening her awareness to hinder the link. Your case will be handled a bit differently. As a Jedi Apprentice, you should have been aware of the possible risks. Yet you chose to defy us. We will need to break that learning barrier that prevents you from accepting our lessons. Fiza, escort our young Padawan to the Tube."  
  
Obi-wan didn't know what the Tube was, but he didn't like the sound of it either. He looked back at MysAri. The chemicals that coursed through her worked quickly. The girl's eyes had glazed over and the color fluctuated, uncertain where to settle. Fiza nudged Obi-wan with the dull end of the electro-jabber. Obi-wan complied and lead the way out.  
  
MysAri felt the rush of the injection. Her heart raced and she tried to slow it down to impede the poison's progress. The chemical was too swift as she felt her head lighten. Spots drifted across her vision and she could not hold a thought long enough to ponder it's meaning. She saw Fiza guide Obi-wan away and she wanted to yell at them, but her body didn't obey her. Soon the anxiety floated away. And she could no longer concentrate on Serrine's words.  
  
*****  
  
The Dresselian arrived within minutes of Qui-gon's communication. And Qui- gon could not blame him for his haste. LaMinott was just as worried about Twik as Qui-gon was about Obi-wan. The tall Jedi understood the trepidation the Master desperately fought to handle since their bond was not as secure as his own with Obi-wan. Xichu arrived some minutes later. Her honey- toned skin reflected the starlight appearing almost golden. The galaxy still moved about the room as they gathered. Once all were present, Qui- gon transferred his gaze toward MiraCyn. She had been quiet while they waited. When she felt the eyes of the Masters, she caught them with her own. Strength was behind her deep green eyes and her jaw set with new determination. "They are being held captive. We will not be getting any ransom requests or demands. They are there to be re-educated. The woman in charge believes that the Jedi are evil and has taken it upon herself to stop the corruption. Obi-wan helped amplify our connection to warn you, Master Qui-gon, that they are in great danger. They are not on Coruscant, all of this I have said before, however they are still within the Core Worlds. I saw fields around them. They were tending crops. That is all I can tell you, since the link had ended before I could get a clearer picture."  
  
The Master's listened to her testimony with heavy interest. Xichu spoke first. "If they are still within the Core Worlds, our search has narrowed significantly. Mira mentioned crops. There could be two possibilities. Chandrila or Raltiir." Qui-gon and LaMinott nodded in recognition.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-wan was ushered into a small room. Along the back wall a narrow metal platform leaned. He could also see a cylinder hanging above it. Fiza motioned him to step on the platform. "Lean back. The rules are: 1) You are not allowed to move. 2) You are not allowed to make a sound. 3) We will get you when we feel you have repented. And 4) If you choose to break any of these rules, you will remain in the tube for as long as we see fit to punish you. Understand?" Obi-wan's eyes locked with Fiza's and they stared at each other, their wills battling. Finally, Fiza smiled as he sent the platform up towards the tube. The metal table remained reclined as it angled it's way into the shaft. The wall inside the cylinder illuminated as he glided inside. His head stopped near the end, which was closed off, and his feet a few inches from the opening.  
  
At first, Obi-wan thought this would be simple. He could remain still for hours if he wished. His reclined position took some of the burden off his already aching feet, yet he knew as time wore on they could become even more tired and sore. The cylinder itself only gave Obi-wan inches around to move in any direction. He slowed his breathing and tried to drift into a trance. He closed his eyes to block out the dull light just a few inches from his face. He exhaled slowly. Suddenly, a warm breeze crossed his cheeks and he realized that the tube contained his breath and reflected it back toward him. Even with his slow rhythmic breathing, Obi-wan felt the urge to scramble free to get a good breath of cool air. Obi-wan realized now that he had greatly underestimated this punishment. For some time, he managed to push back his anxiety. But as time passed, his body only desired to squirm free and escape this trap but his mind opposed it. Claustrophobia became very real to him as his own breath threatened to choke him. He wanted to reach out and break this evil encasing yet he knew it would only prolong this anguish. His head began to swim sickly as the air around him warmed. He prayed that darkness would take him. His positioned denied him the luxury of blackness since he had to concentrate to stay on his little platform.  
  
Hours passed and with each minute he begged they would come and set him free. He wanted to scream. He wanted to struggle. But to do so would only condemn him to more time in this foul prison. He tried his best to concentrate on other things, to keep his mind off this torment, to no avail. The lecture from the day before wore down his feelings leaving his heart heavy with guilt. The lack of sleep made his body weary. No food or drink drained his reserves. The hard heated labor of the day broke down the strength of his muscles. And his resolve crumbled under this misery. They were winning and he could care less as long as they released him from this confinement. Still no relief came and Obi-wan remained in his dismal wretchedness.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Please tell me what you think, I'm dying for feedback. Please? I would really appreciate it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank You!!!! : D I'm so happy people are reading.  
  
Jessica, I'm glad you like it. I wanted to concentrate on the main characters most. Hopefully, I'll be able to get into the others in different works. And I will let you know when I update.  
  
JediKnightBalthasar, I doubt I'm that good. In fact, I usually feel far from it. Um, I never had a teacher exactly like that, maybe elements of a couple, but that was so long ago, I don't really think about them any more. Don't worry, that poor little girl will be taken care of. They all will, you'll just have to wait to find out how. ; )  
  
Liyanette, Thank you. I think my writing style changed in the middle of this, but for the better. Hope the rest keeps up with my new standard. : D  
  
Anyway, here's the next chapter....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"Wait. We cannot afford to pursue a lead if it could take us in the wrong direction and waste time. It's possible that they could communicate with us again. With new information we can devise a plan to rescue them." Mace spoke to the assembled Masters. Qui-gon did his best to contain his frustration. He could sense that Xichu and LaMinott were also trying to maintain the calm composure of a Jedi Master. MiraCyn fidgeted by Qui- gon's side.  
  
"Master, the four of us could break into two teams to search our two choices." Qui-gon reasoned.  
  
"Divide you should not. Errors we can not afford. Danger I sense in a foolhardy mission. Plan carefully we must. The Force will guide us." Yoda interjected.  
  
Qui-gon respected the small green Jedi, yet he feared that with each passing hour the students were slipping steadily from their grasp. He wanted to act now. He had been concerned about the entire situation, shortly after the last contact the gleam in MiraCyn's eyes had dulled. The girl had not been able to reach her sister. All she could sense was confusion as a range of emotions melded from one to another. With the link drawn and hazy, Qui-gon feared that there would be no other communication from the lost Jedi. They had gotten only one chance and it ended before they could finish. He couldn't just sit around and wait. "May I at least secure transportation. I want to be ready to go whenever possible."  
  
Mace and Yoda both nodded in agreement. With the discussion over the group left. Outside the Council room, the Jedi lingered. MiraCyn broke the silence, "They will not be contacting us again. It's up to us now."  
  
She spoke aloud what they all felt. Qui-gon agreed, "They had their chance and took it. The option is no longer available to them. We should prepare ourselves. If we do not hear anything by tomorrow, I suggest we break into teams and search for them anyway."  
  
"Our options are limited, I do not want to oppose the Council, but I fear that we are already losing this battle. If what I feel is actually happening, the longer they are held the more we are going to lose them for good. I will be ready when the time comes, Qui-gon." LaMinott caught the tall Jedi with his eyes. The conviction behind them gave Qui-gon the strength he needed.  
  
Xichu concurred, "I am ready now."  
  
"Then be ready to depart at this time tomorrow. I will go and secure ships." Qui-gon nodded and the group disbanded. MiraCyn followed behind him.  
  
*****  
  
Realization threatened him as Obi-wan guessed how long his condemnation would be. Over the past day Serrine's lectures had been lengthy and vital to their reformation. Judging how their minds worked, Obi-wan gathered their punishments would be just as prolonged. At that moment he knew this sentence would last all of Serrine's class. The orations usually lasted several hours. Dread swept in and he almost cried out for release. But that too, would cost him. His body was taut in anticipation and apprehension. The muscles straining to remain still, fighting not to break the rules set before him. How long had he been there already? He didn't know. Time was fleeting as his concentration had careened from thought to thought. Obi-wan's emotions crashed into each other. Despair, hope, fear, heartache and even hate coursed through him. They were battling for his mind and they were winning. He could not let them win.  
  
*****  
  
"Where are we going?" MiraCyn asked the Jedi Master.  
  
"I'm going to find us some ships. You should stay and rest." Qui-gon stated as he moved through the Temple.  
  
"I want to come with you. I'm fine now. It wasn't my pain anyway. But because I know it is real I can not sit and wait. I'm going with you." She decided as her voice gained conviction as she spoke.  
  
Qui-gon paused for a moment. "You must stay with me at all times. We will be going to places that are not exactly pleasant."  
  
"That's alright. As long as we can bring them home safely. I miss having the evening meal with Mys. I never realized how much her company meant to me." MiraCyn remained next to Qui-gon as her memories weighed on her.  
  
Qui-gon wished the same. He had promised Obi-wan a good meal when they returned. He thought it would have been nice to visit Didi and Astri Oddo. Of course, Didi! Why hadn't he thought of them earlier? He knew they would want to help once they learned what happened. Obi-wan had saved them previously, as well as Qui-gon. Didi and Astri had gotten into a bit of a fix when Qui-gon and Obi-wan came to their aid. Qui-gon had been captured and Didi had been shot with an infected blaster bolt. Obi-wan saved the Jedi Master and brought back antidote for Didi. Astri had also assisted with the rescue but she could not have pulled it off without Obi-wan. Qui- gon now realized how restless Obi-wan must have been during his captivity. MiraCyn stared at him. He smiled at her. "We're going to make one stop first."  
  
*****  
  
It felt like days had passed. When are they going to let me out? Obi- wan reveled in his misery. Finally, he heard the door open. His body shook with anticipation. Someone was tapping a keyboard and he felt the platform hum to life. Slowly, Obi-wan was extracted from the tube. As soon as the platform touched the ground, Obi-wan's muscles relaxed and he collapsed. He gasped for fresh air, relishing its coolness. Over the course of his reprimand, the tube's temperature steadily rose due to his constant exhalation and body heat. His depleted form trembled from the experience and he decided to remain on the floor until someone told him to do otherwise.  
  
Harenti condoned, "Do you feel sorry for what you've done?"  
  
"Yes," Obi-wan breathed.  
  
"Will you do that again?" Harenti stood over him.  
  
"No." Obi-wan looked up at the man. He was grateful to finally be free but hate swelled in him now. No, hate will only lead to the darkside. If I submit to that, not only will they win, but will have destroyed me completely. He pushed himself up on his hands and knees. His body rebelled and muscles screamed for relief. The door opened again. Obi-wan spied Antina walk in.  
  
"Harenti, Is the shipment ready? I have a delivery to make." She was disgusted with herself. She didn't know how she got mixed up with this group. Now all she wanted was to finish what she had started and get out. Once that transaction was complete she was free to go. She had become anxious when she realized the goal of this group and wanted nothing to do with it. She glanced at the weakened boy and then quickly turned back to Harenti. Obi-wan's worn face and trembling body ripped into her. /They/ had brought children here. What these people were doing was cruel and she tried her best to ignore it and not get involved.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll get the last of it before you go tomorrow. But we'll discuss that later. I must talk to Serrine. Escort this student back to his quarters." Harenti shuffled out before she could argue.  
  
There was an awkward silence between them. Antina said, "Alright, kid, let's go." She motioned for him to get up. Obi-wan nodded. Dizziness edged into him. He reached back to grab at the platform for support. Pulling himself up, Obi-wan's muscles shuddered in protest. He took another moment to steady himself before taking a step. Antina turned away, the sight made her nauseous. Children are not meant to suffer. "Come on, Hurry up. I'm sure you don't want to be punished again."  
  
"I'm coming." Obi-wan replied. He thought quickly. She might be heading back to Coruscant. I have to take that chance. Obi-wan purposefully walked slowly. He gathered the last of his waning strength. Mustering what Force he could, Obi-wan placed a mental trace on Antina. Every ounce of energy left in his body was directed to this effort. He stumbled momentarily and caught the wall to brace himself. Antina shot a hand out to help but withdrew it quickly. She accessed the entry to his cell. Obi- wan slid in happily to his tiny cubby. This hole was better than the coffin he had just left. Completely spent, Obi-wan melted into the darkness as the door closed behind him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Well, don't forget to review. I really appreciate the comments. ; ) 


	7. Chapter 7

BlueElli - Thanks, two posts for you today! : D  
  
Jacen200015 - Thank you. I am still endeavoring to improve it. ; )  
  
Liyanette - They are a-comin'! Two as a matter of fact. Hope you like them!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
Astri was waiting tables as usual, when Qui-gon entered the humble Café. She squealed with glee when she spotted the big Jedi. Hugging him, she said, "Qui-gon it's so good to see you. We've missed you." She noticed the girl following him but did not see Obi-wan. "Where's Obi-wan?"  
  
"That's why I'm here." He answered her.  
  
Astri grabbed at her heart. "He isn't.." She couldn't complete the horrible thought.  
  
"No," Qui-gon said. "And I hope it won't end that way. We were hoping you could help us. Can we talk somewhere private? This is MiraCyn." He gestured toward the girl behind him.  
  
Astri smiled a quick greeting. "Let's go to the back, we'll talk to Didi." The three moved through the small Café into a back room. Papers littered the room but no one seemed to worry about the disarray. Didi smiled at the sight of his old friend. He moved around the desk to hug the Jedi. "Didi, they've come for help."  
  
"What seems to be the problem, Qui-gon?" Didi picked up the importance in his daughter's voice.  
  
"Some Jedi Students have been kidnapped and we are trying to gather any clues as to why." The Jedi Master briefed.  
  
Didi looked from Qui-gon to the girl behind him and understood now why Qui- gon was involved. "Obi-wan is one of them, isn't he?" The Jedi's eyes moistened, but held back the tears. Among friends, Qui-gon relaxed a little when showing his feelings. "Then I will do my best to help you. I owe him and you my life and more importantly, my daughter's life. We will not rest until he's home safe."  
  
Qui-gon's voice caught in his throat. "Thank you my old friend. This is MiraCyn, her sister is also one of the missing Jedi. Perhaps you have heard something in regards to this?"  
  
"I'm trying to think, but off the top of my head, I can't say that I have." They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"Obi-wan told me how Astri helped a village on Sorrus by discovering some vegetation to utilize as food and how to prepare it. Astri, do your skills also include produce identification?" Qui-gon asked.  
  
"Of course. I have to prepare many different kinds of meals for the various Senators that visit the Café. I have become very familiar with the multitude of vegetation and meat products." She replied.  
  
Qui-gon then turned to MiraCyn, "Do you think you could draw the plants you saw for Astri?"  
  
"I will do my best. Mys wasn't really concentrating on them, so I didn't get a very good picture. Do you have something I could draw on?" She turned to Didi. He nodded and pulled a fresh durasheet and writing implement from a drawer in his desk. She went to work right away. At times she would close her eyes and concentrate on the images in her memory. Astri moved closer to the girl to get a better view while she worked. Qui- gon and Didi remained quiet as not to distract the girls. When MiraCyn finally finished she passed the picture to Astri. "I hope it's ok. It's the best I could do."  
  
Astri held the drawing for some minutes before she spoke. Qui-gon waited as patiently as he could. "I know I have see this plant before. It's just. Well, it's not as obvious as I hoped it would be. Something's just not right about it." Qui-gon tried to hide his disappointment. MiraCyn's shoulders drooped.  
  
"I'm sorry, my art skills are not as strong as my healing skills. If only I had gotten a better image of them in my mind." She admonished herself.  
  
"Don't be too hard on yourself. You did your best that's all we can ask." Qui-gon reassured.  
  
"Besides, your drawing is fine, it's my memory that's failing. I'm sorry Qui-gon." Astri added.  
  
"The same advice goes for you too, Astri. Give it some time, it could still come back to you."  
  
"Well, let me at least get you a little something while you wait." Astri said as she shuffled off toward the kitchen. MiraCyn's eyes sparkled as they lightened to a green-yellow. Qui-gon knew he needed to bide his time, so accepted the offer.  
  
*****  
  
Hadn't it only been a few minutes ago since I fell asleep? Obi-wan thought groggily. Something nudged him in the side, pulling him out of the darkness he had so happily been engulfed in. Fiza's voice sliced through the haze. "Get up!" He said sharply. Obi-wan tried his best to comply but his body did not want to respond. The Tube had done it's job well. "Hurry up." Fiza urged. This time a quick jolt of pain shot up his arm. Obi-wan managed to make his way out of the cell. He remained on his hands and knees as he breathed deeply. Fiza kicked him in the side, forcing him into the wall behind. "Get up now!" The ferocity in the voice drove away the fatigue Obi-wan felt. Holding onto the wall, he forced himself to his feet. He didn't know what they were going to do, but as long as he was not put back into the Tube he felt he could withstand anything. Fiza marched him through corridors until he stopped in front of another door. He accessed the entry and pointed inside. Obi-wan bent over in order to fit inside the small confine. Fiza shut the door behind him once he was fully inside. The cell was bright white and he could feel cold air seeping in around him. Blazing light reflected off the bleached walls. Obi-wan shivered as the temperature continued to plummet. He remained in the bright blizzard for a couple of hours.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-gon and MiraCyn finished the meager meals given them. Qui-gon's patience waned as the hours passed. He was beginning to think this detour was a mistake. He should have headed for the ports to secure ships instead he dilly-dallied at a Café that might not be of any help after all. His impatience was leading to disappointment and finally anger. Not at the friends who wished to help him but at himself. He should have seen the danger before letting Obi-wan head back without him. He decided he could not wait any longer. Just as he was about to speak, Astri exclaimed, "That's it! I knew something was different about this plant!"  
  
"What? What is it, Astri?" Qui-gon questioned excitedly. He prayed that this would be the clue the needed.  
  
"I know why I couldn't place it before. I recognize the plant only because on rare occasions it is used as a garnish. However, the plant itself is not what it is used for." Astri announced.  
  
"What is it used for?" Didi was intrigued. He had been cooking for quite some time, but knew Astri had easily surpassed his skills.  
  
"This, my friends, is a Chaawn plant. Chaawn root is the prize under the soil. They are excellent sources of nutrients. And because of their unique flavor can be very expensive. I hardly ever order a bushel of them myself. Only when asked specifically, do I prepare them." Astri smiled now that the puzzle was solved.  
  
"Where can they be harvested?" Qui-gon pondered.  
  
"Well they can be found on a number of planets now. Colonists have taken them on their journeys. However, the best come from it's indigenous environment."  
  
"And where is that?" Qui-Gon repeatedly trying to pull the information she eluded to.  
  
"Chandrila, of course." Qui-gon and MiraCyn exchanged glances as the answer they had been waiting for proved worth the wait.  
  
"Do they grow anywhere else within the Core worlds?" MiraCyn wanted to cut out all other possibilities if they could.  
  
"No, Chandrila is the only Core World that I know of." Astri was pleased that she figured out the answer. And that she was able to assist the Jedi.  
  
"Then we know where they are. We should tell the others." MiraCyn verified.  
  
"We know what Planet but we still don't know where they are exactly. It's a large place to look and many places to hide. Chandrila is sparsely populated but there are many gardens and farms across the planet." Qui-gon went into deep thought for a moment. "Astri, do you think you could do us one more favor?"  
  
"Anything. You know I would."  
  
"Can you search for the next shipment? Pretend you are looking to buy. Maybe that will give us our next lead." Qui-gon voiced.  
  
Astri nodded. "No problem. I'll get right on it. It shouldn't take too long."  
  
"MiraCyn and I will head back to the Temple and apprise everyone on our discoveries. We look forward to hearing from you." Qui-gon and MiraCyn parted the Café and headed back to the Jedi Temple. They told LaMinott and Xichu what they learned and decided that they should rest the night. They would need their strength. In the morning they would tell the Council and head off to Chandrila as soon as possible to search.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
I know this is a bit short but the next chapter will make up for it I hope. Don't forget to review. : D 


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is a bit lengthy and very angsty. So I hope you like it. ; )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Two hours after the blinding cold surrounded Obi-wan, he was plunged into a burning night. Sweat dripped off of him as he sat in the cramped space. The alcove remained the same size, just big enough for him to fit. There he wallowed in the suffocating darkness for another two hours, only to switch back to the chalky tempest. Sleep was non-existent as the prisons threw his systems into havoc. Fiza mercilessly forced him between the two rooms all night long. Obi-wan knew that his body couldn't take much more of this abuse and could only hope that the end came quickly.  
  
When morning dawned, Obi-wan relished the freedom. He was pulled from the compartment to join the others. Gingerly, he struggled to gain his footing. Weariness held his body, causing it to tremble slightly. A creeping infirmity blurred his vision and clouded his mind. Yet, even in his slight delirium he noted how vacant MysAri's eyes were. They must be drugging her still. He realized slowly.  
  
Fiza herded the Jedi to a new field. New instructions were given. The five students were to harvest Chaawn roots and pass their gatherings to Obi- wan. He would carry them back to a Hauler that waited in the middle of the fields. Once their task was completed, their reward was a meal and meditation time before class. Fiza made his way to the Overseer's Hutch and guarded the prisoners in comfort.  
  
The sunrise was brilliant and colorful. The golden rays warmed the land and creatures below. Occasionally, a gentle breeze caressed the earth. In touch once again with the living Force, Obi-wan's mind and vision cleared enough to allow him to work effectively if not efficiently. Each student had been sent down a row of their own. Their captors learned the lesson from the day before. The work was hard. Digging through the ground, they located the large Chaawn Roots. The smaller ones were at least six inches in length and a good ten inches around. Due to their bulky size the containers filled quickly. Obi-wan doggedly tried his best to keep up. Gradually he fell behind, due to the fatigue that gripped his body. Dust levitated by the tender zephyr offered by the air to touch the arid soil, agitated Obi-wan's lungs. Periodically, the tickle in the back of his throat demanded appeasement and forced him to cough. Dispelling it as nothing to concern himself with, he concentrated on his errand. At one point, he tried to carry all five buckets in a single trip, only to stumble most of the way under the strain. Deciding that was futile, Obi-wan carried what he could as best he could. Either way, it would not matter for him. Their keeper repeatedly stressed the point that the quicker they were done the longer they would have for relaxation. The hours passed as the sun rose and scorched the fields below.  
  
One by one, the students were permitted to head back to the compound. Their section of the acreage harvested, the children were joyous to return. Some time later, only MysAri and Obi-wan remained. MysAri's benumbed awareness slowed her progress. Obi-wan's lagging strength held him back. And the tickle became more incessant for his consideration. Fortunately, MysAri's lethargy benefited Obi-wan. He was able to catch up to her yield before she finished. As Obi-wan bent down in her immediate area he heard a soft breeze drift by. Words formed in his ears, "I'm not completely spaced- out." He paused only for a fraction of a moment, as he understood the message. Obi-wan carried the buckets away, doing his best not to draw attention to himself. He needed to think. How could this benefit our situation? And could I afford to get in trouble again. The thought of the Tube and the harsh environments during the night made him shudder involuntarily. He headed back to the remaining bushels waiting him. MysAri brushed past. "I await your instructions," wafted back to him. Bound for their imprisonment, she stole a quick glance back at him and smiled.  
  
It took Obi-wan almost another half-hour to finish collecting the Chaawn roots. Relief flooded through him as he dumped the last bushel. He could finally get something to eat and drink. Fiza had remained until he completed his task, taunting him from inside the comfortable hideaway. The sentry called out mocking him, urging him, to hurry. The cruel eyes were not blind to the boy's quivering body and enjoyed the sight immensely. The severity of their handling of the tenured Padawan deemed necessary by his employer which he relished the opportunity. Now Fiza shadowed him back to the complex smiling evilly. Obi-wan made his way back to the dining room and found the others eating and laughing. Antina was there looking none too pleased. Given the chore of watching the captives until her real concern was ready for departure. She started to reach for the last tray when Fiza stopped her.  
  
"Uh-uh. Last one in doesn't get their rations." He gloated at Obi-wan. Obi-wan could not conceal the dread that quickly overtook him. He fell to his knees and reeled in his misery. He was dying of thirst and his stomach twisted in agony. How can I go on? How long were they going to treat me like this? "Time for class," Fiza announced. He nudged Obi-wan in the back. Despondently, Obi-wan forced himself to his feet and staggered after the group. His lungs squeezed, forcing dry air over his parched throat. His body shook momentarily by a coughing fit.  
  
MysAri peeked behind her. She had noted earlier the slight tremors in his personage. Concern furrowed her features as she noted the grey paler of Obi-wan's skin. His face glistened with sweat. She knew instantly he was ill. Could the Tube that they mentioned have done this to him? Or was there more to it? She pondered. They had broken down his body and his mind would be next. They needed rescue soon or none of them would last.  
  
Taking their seats, Serrine began. "So class what have we learned so far?"  
  
Pet-trie responded, "That the Jedi are only out to better themselves."  
  
"Very good. Anything else?"  
  
"That by destroying the foundations of society they weaken the basic fundaments of the galaxy." Tesahn added.  
  
Twik raised his hand. Serrine acknowledged him. "Is it possible to remain a Jedi and keep in constant contact with one's family?"  
  
Serrine shook her head in disappointment. "No, it's not. If you maintain your Jedi status you place your family at risk. Thus.."  
  
"Possibly causing their deaths and then you would be alone again." Pet- trie finished.  
  
"But there are Masters and Knights that have families." Twik countered.  
  
"And how often do you see those go on missions? Fulfill their Jedi duty and honour?" Serrine answered with her usual questioning.  
  
Pet-trie responded to Serrine's prompting. "Most of them are teachers in the Temple and the others have mostly left the Order to pursue a life with their families."  
  
"So you see, that even they understand the dangers," concluded the trainer.  
  
Obi-wan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even in his dazed state he could tell the others were beginning to absorb the quibble Serrine taught. And where was their rescue? No sign of it still. He feared that by the time their rescue arrived there wouldn't be anyone left to save. He was hopeful to hear that Twik was not fully buying into this farce. He also remembered what the breeze had told him before, letting him know that MysAri was not taken by their teachings either.  
  
Serrine twisted the subject. "Have any of you had doubts about the Jedi Order?" She paced in front of them. "Thoughts that you /should/ leave?"  
  
"We all have. With doubt we acknowledge our fears and once our fears are known we can overcome them." Twik recited a Jedi saying.  
  
"That's not what I mean. Did you ever disagree with something a Master had said or did that made you think it was wrong?"  
  
"We are meant to question so that we may learn," again Twik quoted.  
  
Tinarah tentatively raised a hand. "Obi-wan left once."  
  
Obi-wan's heart wrenched. Does everyone know my mistake? Of course they did. He rationalized. My decision shook the very foundations of the Temple. It effected everyone, down to the youngest initiate in the crèche to the eldest member of the Order. But that knowledge still struck at Obi- wan's hidden feeling of worthlessness every time someone brought up his irreparable error. Serrine's eyes twinkled with excitement. He wished he could avoid the coming onslaught but knew it was impossible.  
  
"Did you really leave the Order?"  
  
"I made a mistake. I have regretted it since and paid for it. Now nothing can dissuade me from my path." He did his best to suppress another coughing fit; taking note that his breathing had become raspy and sometimes caught in his throat.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Curiosity engulfing the usually composed tutor.  
  
Obi-wan closed his eyes trying to force the experience from his mind. The emotions that wove the episode together were still strong. Bitterness, guilt, regret, anger, sorrow - all attempted to choke him. He felt heat rising in him and passed it off as a reaction to the subject.  
  
"Tell me. I want to know." Serrine urged. Obi-wan looked at her. There was an innocence in her voice and a longing in her eyes now. For the first time, Obi-wan saw a gentle vulnerability in the harsh woman. He didn't understand the change. "Please."  
  
"We disagreed on the mission. He was concerned for the safety of another Jedi, which I understood. But I felt we were also obligated to help resolve the situation. He left and I stayed. When I disobeyed my Master, I was no longer a Jedi." He stated the minimal facts to try and avoid giving up everything that transpired. Trying to keep the emotions, fighting to surface, back. He watched the woman before him. He could see her searching within herself at his words.  
  
"Why couldn't you just leave?" She whispered more to herself than to the pupil before her.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked her, confused by her quiet reverie. She seemed to come out of her trance.  
  
"Why did you feel you should go back to the Jedi? Why not stay where you were? Or go back to your family?"  
  
"Because," he paused to find the right words, "I realized that being a Jedi meant more to me because of what happened there. That by the grace of the Force, I can give all that I have, all that I am, to those who need help. To be able to not stand by and let those in need simply fall into the cracks and be forgotten. There was so much death and destruction on Melida/Daan that passed from generation to generation. I can only hope that with our help they were able to stop the devastation. That's when I knew that being a Jedi allowed me to help heal other worlds. That the Jedi only desire peace and happiness for those that suffer." With his own words, he could feel a lightening in his heart. He had still held Cerasi there and even though he had talked about her to Bant, the matter was not settled to him. Although he was no longer on Melida/Daan and helping Nield and the Young, he understood that the only way to preserve Cerasi's memory was to continue on and offer his assistance to others like her. To prevent the torment of others to the best of his ability. His path was clearer now than before and he knew Cerasi and so many others would be proud of him for his revelation. He stood. "I am a Jedi. I will always be a Jedi. You may destroy me but you cannot take that from me. They are not evil. You are the one who is evil."  
  
Serrine was taken aback. She had heard his words but could not accept them. "No," she held to her beliefs. "The Jedi destroy that which they wish to uphold. You will learn to accept this. Fiza, punish him!"  
  
A wicked sparkle lit the man's eye. He stepped forward and lifted the control rod. Obi-wan braced himself for the impending shock. When the initial jolt of pain assaulted him, Obi-wan could not figure out why it felt disconnected until he realized it was not his. He felt the suffering of his companions, as the intensity drove them from their seats to the floor. Their cries ringing in his ears. That's when he discovered that, even though it had been cut off from them in other locations, the Force was not all-together intangible within this building. Dampened, but still there, the Force connected the students and Obi-wan felt their pain through the will of the Force. Recognizing it's potential, Obi-wan concentrated and pulled their agony to him. Channeling the torment into his own body to disband it to the Force. Using the combined energy he stretched a hand towards Fiza. Suddenly, Fiza's grasp on the rod broke and the instrument flew into Obi-wan's, thus stopping the anguish surrounding him. Immediately, he threw the controller with such power it shattered as it crashed into the wall behind the punisher. "You /will NOT/ harm them." He declared with such confidence that there was a momentary pause from all in the room. Obi-wan no longer concerned himself with the consequences of his actions. He would rather die than give up being a Jedi again.  
  
Outraged, the towering stock of a man lunged for the defiant youth. His fist landed solidly against the boy's face, effectively knocking him to the ground. Pouncing on the downed form, he dragged the boy out and through the halls into a room in which this conflict could be dealt with, less the audience. Obi-wan tried to struggle free from the man's clutches with little success. Upon entering a small room, Obi-wan was thrust against the far wall. His adversary descended upon him quickly. Jabs and kicks connecting squarely with their targets. Relentless strength deepened the punishment given the young body.  
  
The others woke from their stupor at his conviction. They realized that Serrine was wrong. Consciously recognizing that they desired what Obi-wan desired; to become a Jedi Knight and help those who asked for their help. The others struggled to stand while Fiza hauled Obi-wan away. The pain that coursed through them previously, ceased by Obi-wan's actions, impeded their assistance. MysAri watched them leave from her place on the floor with concerned eyes. She could not give away that she was fully aware. They would drug her further if they knew and she understood how that could deteriorate their chances of survival. She concentrated, {Mira where are you? They are winning. Obi-wan will not survive much longer. Please come quickly.} She repeated the message over and over trying not to touch the Force that lingered from Obi-wan's channeling, and rely solely on their connection. Class was dismissed and they were sent to their tiny quarters to wait out the night. As they walked through the corridors, the vague sickening sound of flesh meeting flesh echoed. Soft cries of anguish resonated down the halls. Yet once in their holes only a steady clank sounded every few minutes disrupting their sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Reviews Please?!?! 


	9. Chapter 9

BlueElli - Thanks! : ) I hope you're feeling better.  
  
JediKnightBalthasar - Thanks. Yes, they are mean. And it's ok about the teacher thing. I didn't even think about it until you mentioned it. Anyway, no martyrs, at least not htat I know of yet. And as for Obi and Mys, we'll see what happens. (I have some other stories with Mys that I'll post later, so keep an eye out. ; ) )  
  
Kat - Will do. : D  
  
Mrs Wood - Awww, you're so sweet. Thanks for the support! : D  
  
Kaehimi - Thanks. : 8} I don't think it's /that/ good. Here's more for you!! : D  
  
Jessica - NP and I think another e-mail is warranted. ; ) And just you wait, things twist even further down. ] : )  
  
TAK - Thanks! And here is more to aid as your life line. ; )  
  
DOUBLE POSTS again today, lucky peeps. Hope you enjoy!! : D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"What? You can't be serious. We know where they are now. It's not just a guess." Xichu cut in before Qui-gon could voice his horrified opinion. The Council surrounded them.  
  
"Just because you have a good indication of where they are, you still need to devise a plan to rescue them. Once we are satisfied with what you have come up with will we give our approval." Mace's commanding voice covered the room.  
  
"Is there something you are not telling us?" Qui-gon asked. "We need to save those students and you seem to be blocking us. Why?"  
  
"There are only suspicions, speculations. But we need to verify who we are dealing with before we can permit a hap-hazard rescue," Mace rebuttaled.  
  
"We will be hearing from Astri shortly. I suggest you find out that information before we leave tomorrow. Either way, I know I will be going." Qui-gon defied.  
  
MiraCyn spoke up for the first time in front of the Council. "I am just a student. But I have to agree with Master Qui-gon. If you delay us any longer there will be no one to save. I keep getting that feeling when my mind is clear. I will join Master Qui-gon when he leaves tomorrow."  
  
"Realize you do that you commit a serious offense for a Jedi Student?" Yoda stated. Peering at the girl.  
  
"Yes, Masters, I do. But I cannot abandon my sister. As much as I want to be a Jedi, I am fully aware she is my blood. I cannot rest until I know she is safe. I'm sorry." MiraCyn never faltered under their gaze.  
  
Yoda grunted and turned to Mace. "Then our best we will do to determine your advisary. Come to us in the morning. Tell you what we learned we will."  
  
The four bowed and walked out. They headed to their quarters knowing that time was running out. Qui-gon found a message waiting for him when he returned. He knew who it was from and accessed it. Astri's image appeared. "Qui-gon, I found out there is a small shipment arriving very early tomorrow morning from Chandrila. It's landing at a port near the Merchant district. I believe the name was Port Co Lorant. I think it sometimes has some shady dealings there. I've transmitted you the co- ordinates. If you need anything else please contact me. Good luck."  
  
Qui-gon contemplated this new information. He found it quite ironic, or maybe it was on purpose. He though back to when they had first arrived on Coruscant. He had glanced back at the building they had exited from. Grime and soot covered most of the writing above the hanger. All you could make out was 'P rt C Lor t' on top of the building. He knew that it was the same place they had docked only a few days before. He accessed the main computer and found the owner's name. He made a call to Hewk Lorant. He received a message stating that he no longer lived on Coruscant. A dead end. He needed to contact someone in charge there to assist him. Qui-gon decided to contact J'fidah to see if he might happen to know who was in charge. The image of his friend shown in pale blue. J'fidah wiped his eyes wearily. He had obviously been sleeping. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need your help."  
  
"No matter, No matter. Anything, have you had any news?" J'fidah replied to his friend.  
  
"None from them. But we have narrowed down the Planet that they are on."  
  
"Oh, and where are they?" The grogginess in J'fidah's voice edged out.  
  
"Chandrila. That's why I need your help. There is a shipment coming in from Chandrila early this morning. I need to find out who operates Port Co Lorant so that they can help me stall the deliverer. Do you know who that is? I received notice that Hewk Lorant is no longer here."  
  
"Of course I know who owns it. It's me." J'fidah smiled.  
  
Qui-gon hid his bewilderment and dove into the problem at hand. "Then can you help me. I want to hold up the shipper so that I may either talk to them or trace them. Do you have any ideas?"  
  
The image thought for a moment before speaking. "What are they shipping?"  
  
"Chaawn Root."  
  
"Hmmm, I do have an idea. Once they land and make their delivery, I will close up the hanger. Most shipments of Chaawn Root attract a parasite to ships while travelling in deep space. No one's figured out why yet. The problem is these little buggers can be very damaging to spacecraft. On short trips like that they are not an issue until they're off into space again. They clog up vents and eat through metal and wiring trying to get at that damn root. Even though we can't smell it anymore, they are still attracted to something. The other problem is that once they land in a port the critters can infest other ships. Most of the time the entire port has to be closed and fumigated to get rid of 'em. That takes at least three hours. We can figure out what we need to do by then. What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's perfect. Contact me when you've delivered the bad news to the pilot." Qui-gon ended the call and readied himself for bed. He managed to drift off into a light sleep.  
  
After a few hours, an insistent rapping came upon his door. Qui-gon pulled himself from bed and headed to the entry. MiraCyn stood beyond with worried eyes. She walked in as soon as the doorway opened. "I can't sleep anymore. I had a horrible nightmare. And I heard Mys asking me where was I? And that I should come quickly." Then she looked up at the tall Jedi compassionately. "And that Obi-wan will not survive much longer." She waited for him to accept what she said.  
  
Qui-gon's fears sprang up inside of him again. He did his best to deny them. He had been feeling like his apprentice was slipping further and further away from him. Qui-gon feared that he would be too late. Like he had been too late for Tahl on New Apsolon. His heart ached, he couldn't live if Obi-wan were taken from him too. Qui-gon looked at a Chrono and knew the ship should have arrived already. He decided he couldn't wait any longer and headed to his room. "Stay here. I will be back in a moment." He promptly got dressed.  
  
MiraCyn had already anticipated that they would act quickly and had come fully prepared. She had dressed herself in clothes that regular citizens would done. She knew whatever their actions would be they would be done under the guise of the general populous. If the captors had any inclination that the Jedi were on their trail anything could happen. They could not place the prisoners at risk. Qui-gon emerged in similar clothes to hers. A cloak hid the lightsaber at his side. "Come." He instructed simply and MiraCyn followed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
I don't want to make the same deal here as I made with TEBY, but please keep posting reviews. It aids the creative process. In other words.. Reviews = more story. ] : ) Thanks again for those that have! 


	10. Chapter 10

This one has a bit of angst for you. Enjoy!! : D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
'Antina's Light' transitioned easily from Hyperspace to Normal space. The ship was her pride and joy. Antina had acquired the vessel a few cycles ago. As part of that transaction she traded-in her old ride and covered the difference with currency she collected from various sources. Remorse filled her. Only a year before had she decided to retire from the dangerous hectic life of smuggling and start anew. As a child, her home was raided and most of the people died, including her parents, brothers and sister. She had barely escaped when a friend picked her up. Shortly after, in a secondary attack her new guardian was killed. Not knowing where else to go or to do, she scrounged around for quite a while, before ending up in a pirate's crew. She was 16 when she first arrived and remained there for 5 years. Secretly, she withheld some of her gains from various jobs and collected her cut. With those meager amounts she managed to buy her first vessel. It was old and looked awful, but it was hers. She fixed it up and became one of the best smugglers. That's when she got involved with some people she ended up hating. She had picked up her cargo and upon delivery, she discovered what she transported; slaves. The sight of the sickly group disgusted her. Quickly she had found herself in a 'fresher vomiting. The journey had taken a number of days, and she was never instructed to care for them. By the time they arrived a couple of the weaker prisoners died, including a couple of children. Involuntarily, she shuddered. Her memory switching to the site of a boy trembling on the floor then morphing into a coughing fit at being denied food and drink. What have I gotten myself into?  
  
Antina vowed after that run to renounce her previous life and create a clean, honest one in its place. This was her first 'legit' job since her sabbatical. Now she wished she had not accepted their offer, but maintenance of a ship is costly and her funds were beginning to run low. For the second time in her life, she was duped into taking live cargo, and she wanted out as quickly as possible. Antina prayed that once the delivery was complete she would be released from her contract. In the back of her mind however, she knew it was not going to be that easy.  
  
Antina contacted the port when she arranged docking. Security checks passed, and she was cleared for landing. Once on the planet, she hastily gathered the shipment onto a pallet behind her speeder and drove out to make her delivery. The shipment was small but it was still a valuable bounty. When she returned to the hanger, she found the building locked up tight. Confusion coursed through her. She noted movement to her left and turned to see a figure approaching. The man was tall and in mechanic's coveralls. Rubbing his hands with a cloth she could see the oil and grease trademarking his outfit. "'Scuse me, Miss." He called to her and she eyed him carefully. "But we had to close up the hanger. Infestation."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Antina demanded.  
  
"Chawgrens arrived on yer vessel. Had ta clamp up the place ta purge 'em. Won't be clear for a couple more hours." J'fidah stated calmly.  
  
"What? How would you know?" She questioned the grimy man.  
  
"Well, Missy, I own the place and was called shortly after you landed. They told me 'bout the infestation and I ordered them to close and fumigate. You were haulin' Chaawn root, weren't you?" She nodded. "Yep, little critters are extremely attracted to them. May as well find a spot to relax for a bit. Like I said, it will be a while 'fore it's safe to go back in."  
  
Annoyed at the delay, Antina spun around and stomped off toward the closest diner. A cloaked man followed by a hooded child strode toward her. As she drew closer she noted the man's step falter. She pushed past him and kept walking. Feeling uneasy, Antina quickened her step. She could feel the man's eyes following her as she rounded the corner. When she was out of sight, she sighed in relief and wandered off.  
  
Qui-gon and MiraCyn had almost reached the hanger. Qui-gon had hoped that he could get there before the pilot had returned from their delivery. He wanted to be there when J'fidah told them about the bluff. As they approached he noticed his friend talking to someone. Qui-gon knew he was already too late. He saw the woman turn and head in their direction. As she drew near, he suddenly felt a weariness and desperation overpower his body. His step faltered in response to the sensation. Then he had a deep sense of warmth and love that was unmistakably Obi-wan. He realized the boy had placed a trace on the woman and all he could do was stare after her retreating form. Qui-gon noticed her pace hasten and wanted to call out to her to stop. He resisted the urge to follow her and demand answers. They needed a plan first. The desire to find his apprentice and the sudden awareness that she had come in contact with Obi-wan conflicted his movement and he froze. MiraCyn paused beside him feeling something in the Force but not having the same reaction Qui-gon had had with the touch. She could feel the surge in emotions from the tall Jedi. "What is it, Master Qui- gon?"  
  
After the woman had disappeared from sight, Qui-gon managed to divert his eyes. He answered the girl's question, "She has been with Obi-wan. He placed a mental trace on her. Maybe he also placed the image of this Port in her mind as well. This is where we landed before he was taken from me." MiraCyn understood the significance in the moment. It gave the large Jedi hope that his apprentice had the strength to place the trace. Of course that was a while ago. It took several hours journey between Coruscant and Chandrila. But they couldn't give up hope. Dragging himself from the touch of his apprentice, Qui-gon continued on to meet J'fidah.  
  
J'fidah had already noticed their arrival and went to join them. "That was the pilot just a moment ago. I thought I was supposed to call you after I delivered the bad news. What are you doing here so early?"  
  
"We couldn't sleep so we decided to head on over. We need to plan quickly. She knows where they are." Qui-gon replied.  
  
Bewildered, J'fidah queried. "How do you know that? Oh, wait, you are a Jedi. I always f'rget the amazing things you can do. What do you suggest we do?"  
  
Qui-gon thought for a moment then reached for his commlink.  
  
*****  
  
The world around him faded in and out, but he could not mistake the pain that flowed through him. Obi-wan could hear voices close by. He decided it was pointless to move and remained on his stomach. Trying to keep his mind clear he concentrated on what was said.  
  
"This isn't working." Obi-wan recognized his assailant. The words rang loudly in his ears as his mind pushed the haze away.  
  
"Patience, Fiza. Our bluff hasn't completely failed yet. True, this will set back Serrine's influence for a while, but there is still the possibility it will work." Obi-wan cracked his eyes to take in the two before him. Harenti remained calm against Fiza's impatience. The guard paced back and forth, occasionally taking in the sight of the battered prisoner.  
  
"If it weren't for this one, we could have already started." The brut paced up to the prone form and kicked him in the ribs, forcing another cry from the weakened body. "I dislike unnecessary delays. And so does she."  
  
"I am fully aware of that already. Take this one to the Tube and let him stay there the night. That should take out the remainder of his resistance. This isn't over but I sense our time is drawing short." Obi- wan watched as the assistant approached him and looked him over. "Too bad we had to waste the surprise on her. Oh well. Have a good night, little one." Harenti mocked the beaten boy before leaving.  
  
Realizing he was once again alone with Fiza, Obi-wan thought. Great, what can happen now? The man looked sadistically toward the shaking prisoner. An evil grin made him appear that much more demonic. He came up close and leaned down to Obi-wan's ear. "You know, he didn't tell me to take you to the Tube right away. Maybe we could spend a little more time together before bedtime."  
  
"Would love too, but you're not my type." Obi-wan managed to whisper out between ragged breaths. A frown and a swift kick answered his remark. When am I going to learn to just keep quiet? He thought fleetingly as a second hit to his ribs caused a loud snap. White-hot pain flashed through him. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing escaped.  
  
Fiza reached down and hauled the youth up to pin him against the wall. "Where's that great power you had before, boy? I was hoping we could have a real fight." He barked.  
  
Obi-wan tried to keep the spots threatening his vision at bay. "You know - this room - blocks it." Gasping to get air in his lungs. Fiza again slammed him into the wall forcing what air he gained back out.  
  
"Stay up! Fight me!" The guard demanded, backhanding the worn figure. Obi-wan barley noticed the new cut inside his mouth, as he had already tasted the iron flavor of his blood that evening. A wicked laugh filled the room. Fiza knew that there was no fight left in the pain-ridden body. Only the slight hint of defiance in the sea change eyes betrayed his will. Determined to enjoy this, Fiza took his time beating the spark out of the youth. Only when he saw the blue-green eyes dilated from the agony and staring blankly out, did Fiza desist. Dragging Obi-wan by the scruff of his tunic, Fiza bought him to the Tube. Tossing, Obi-wan onto the thin slab, he reminded, "Remember the rules, slug." He accessed the controls and sent Obi-wan back into the shaft. "Sleep well." The laugh echoed in the room even after the foul man left. Obi-wan's limbs shook involuntarily and he tried his best to relax. But he found that and sleep impossible. All he could do was wait for morning. {Master, I need you.}  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
FEEDBACK!! I love to get FEEDBACK!! : D 


	11. Chapter 11

Because of all the lovely Feedback, I'm posting another chapter!! : D See, I promised FB = Posts! ; )  
  
Mrs Wood - Thanks. :8} I have a lot going on so I will do my best to keep up. : )  
  
BlueElli - Here's another chapter for you. You are such a good reader. Keep it up! ; )  
  
Liaynette - Alright, I'll keep going. : D Just hope this helps for the time being.  
  
Tak- Thank you. :8} I try. : )  
  
JediKnightBalthasar - You'll see soon enough. ] : )  
  
Anyway, here is your chapter.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------  
  
The Council, LaMinott and Xichu waited silently. They had convened primarily to address the four Jedi's concerns about the missing Initiates captors. However, Qui-gon nor MiraCyn had arrived and the group was growing impatient. Finally, the great doors opened and they expected to see the tall Jedi stride in. However, only the small form of MiraCyn entered. Their questioning gaze followed her to the center of the room. "Masters," she began. "I apologize for my tardiness, however the situation has further developed." She paused and Mace took the opportunity.  
  
"And where is Master Qui-gon?" Even the senior Council member could not mask the hint of annoyance.  
  
"He is already on his way to Chandrila. And I have come to fetch Masters Xichu and LaMinott as per Qui-gon's request." Her tone steady and sure even under the pressure of so many eyes. She had prepared herself for the weight of their displeasure and cast it aside, knowing her fellow students' lives were held in the balance.  
  
"Why?" The dark Master inquired.  
  
"Because we need them to support our plan. We need to leave immediately in order to land on Chandrila as close as possible to Qui-gon's arrival." She replied.  
  
"Know you that some information we have?" The diminutive Master interjected. "Wished to hear it you had. Dismiss you we have not."  
  
"Our apologies, Master Yoda." LaMinott stated. "May I make a suggestion?"  
  
"Please do," Mace requested.  
  
"I will remain to hear out the information you have for us. Let Xichu and MiraCyn follow Master Qui-gon for support. And I will go once I have all that you have given me. Would that be sufficient?"  
  
"Alright, You may relay the information since Master Qui-gon has headed off in haste. Go before he jeopardizes the rescue." The two females nodded and hurried out.  
  
Once outside the Council doors, Xichu sighed, "He only said to stall them, not to cover for him. I thought he was going to wait for us before jumping into a plan."  
  
"Well, we had a lead we couldn't let slip away from us. We've got to hurry. J'fidah found us a transport leaving in a few minutes. I'll explain more on the way." MiraCyn ushered the Master through the halls to the waiting ship.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon was beginning to think this plan was a bad idea. He was cramped and uncomfortable. When he originally thought of the concept, J'fidah eagerly helped. Together they worked zealously to create a hidden compartment in a wall of the ship. Stowing himself away in the confined space was a hasty decision, however, he felt he had just cause. This woman had come in contact with his beloved Padawan, and he could not let her get away without some sort of guidance. He had the feeling that to force her into assisting them could deter their chances of finding the students alive.  
  
After the craft had entered into hyperspace, Qui-Gon used his touch in the Force to see beyond his cell. Antina, as he learned was the pilot's name, had made her way to her cabin to rest. It would only take a few hours to travel between the two worlds and felt that she needed to catch up on some much-needed sleep. Qui-Gon followed her lead and found himself in a disturbed slumber. Before he fully succumbed to the darkness he mentally called to his ward. {Hold on, Obi-Wan. I'm coming.}  
  
*** Antina woke to the beeping of an alarm. She had set the autopilot to alert her when they were about to re-enter normal space. She swiftly moved back into the cockpit to navigate the vessel toward the spaceport closest to her final destination. After receiving clearance verification, she deftly settled her craft into a busy hanger. Determined to end this business relationship, she exited her ship to locate a local lending dealer. As she searched, a young girl approached her. Antina could see the tears lining the youthful face and the sadness in her brilliant emerald eyes. In a diminutive voice the girl said, "I'm lost. Can you help me find my mother?" Memory teased the pilot, there was a time when she was lost. She could not resist the pull of the red-rimmed eyes.  
  
"Of course, I'll help you. What does she look like?" Antina glanced around her, it was morning, and the spaceport was crowded. She tried to hide the sigh that escaped. This might take longer than I thought. Another delay. She looked back at the scared little girl and smiled. She wanted to reassure the girl that everything would be all right.  
  
"She's about your height with black hair and a slightly darker complexion." Described the girl. Antina absorbed the information. The girl held up a hand, and the pilot accepted it. Together they searched the hangers and information desks scattered through out the area.  
  
Finally, the girl paused. "I think I hear her. Come on!" She announced excitedly. And the girl dragged Antina to a calling voice.  
  
"Mira?! Mira?!" Could be discerned from the rumble of the crowd. Antina saw a woman fitting the girl's description calling frantically into the din, looking about at the multitude of people wandering around. The girl continued to pull the woman behind her.  
  
She answer the fervent cry, "Mom!! Mom!" The worried woman spied the two trying to weave through the bodies. She started for them in return. As they grew near, the girl stopped. Turning back to the pilot, she reached up to hug her helper. Antina knelt down to allow the girl a better hold. "Thank you so much!!"  
  
Antina smiled back. "You're welcome." She watched as the two searching relatives embraced. Mira waved back and the Mother gave a grateful nod. Antina returned the gesture before heading off to finish what she came to do.  
  
The couple watched her fade into the crowd before talking. "So?" the mother asked.  
  
"The transmitter is hidden under her collar. We should be able to trace her movements and her any conversations she is within ear shot of." Mira grinned at Xichu.  
  
"You were very believable. And I'm amazed at how well you can manipulate your image in the Force. I don't think she could recognize the resemblance." MiraCyn accepted the praise with a second hug to the Master. Now all they had to do was wait for Qui-Gon to emerge.  
  
*****  
  
Obi-wan had been imprisoned in the Tube the entire night. Convulsions brought on by coughing fits and exhausted muscles occurred frequently throughout his captivity in the crypt. Obi-wan's awareness drifted and he no longer was conscious of his surroundings. His eyes became clouded vacant voids, as his illness progress and forced him into a fevered haze. Detached from his body, Obi-wan floated through his memories. Moments of happiness were easily overshadowed those full of guilt and despair, threatening to swallow him. He could only guess as to how long he remained in the vial cylinder but he surmised that it should be soon. He lingered in misery.  
  
Some time later, Serrine entered the room with Harenti and Fiza trailing behind her. She commanded Fiza, "Let him out." Fiza complied and activated the mechanism that retracted the platform. As the slab containing the ailing boy lowered, Harenti noticed Serrine's stern facade deteriorate. When the support touched down, the pale boy simply slid down to the ground since his weary limbs would not support him. Serrine, quickly made her way to gather the young Jedi in her arms. Without realizing it, she had started to cry. "Don't leave me," she pleaded. "I don't want to loose you. Please, don't go. Why couldn't you have come back to me? Why did you have to be so brave and noble?" Her desperate voice took the others off guard. Harenti understood now that the situation had changed. Their leader obviously careened between an old memory and reality. He glanced toward Fiza, who simply smiled at the pathetic site. Fiza also comprehended this turn of events. He knew he would finally be able to be himself and his grin widened. Serrine continued in her reverie, "Torrine. Torrine, I loved you!"  
  
Harenti closed in on the two huddled forms. Guessing at her reaction, he tried to comfort the distraught leader. "We can try to save him." With as much compassion he could muster, he continued. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of him." He motioned Fiza over to pull the boy away from the unsettled commander. Fiza pulled Obi-Wan's limp form from the woman's arms. Harenti remained a moment longer to comfort the sobbing matron before following Fiza out. Once outside, Fiza gave him a questioning look. "This farce is over. It would have been easier if she succeeded, but no matter. We are still in control. Take him to the lab. I'll gather the others. Take them back out to the fields. I will figure out what to do once they get back." Fiza nodded and they headed off in different directions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
And don't forget to review!!! ; ) : D 


	12. Chapter 12

All you wonderful readers, I love you guys. *sniff* :D I'll give you one more chapter before the weekend.  
  
BlueElli - I hope this was soon enough for you. ; )  
  
Jacen200015 - Thanks. : )  
  
Liyanette - Why wouldn't I mention you? And thank you again. : D I am writing as fast as I can. ; )  
  
JediKnightBalthasar - Cliffies? Here? Hmm, wait until you read the sequel. I think you're gonna kill me. Those are more evil than this one. ] : ) And in answer to your questions, not in this chap but the following you will find out more about Fiza and Harenti. ] : )  
  
Now, without further ado..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Qui-Gon accessed the panel that opened to let him out of the hidden compartment. He waited until he could tell she was far enough away as not to notice his emergence. Briskly he made his way out of the vessel to follow her. Qui-Gon was their contingency plan. If MiraCyn could not manage to get Xichu and LaMinott here before Antina left, he would be there to trail her. Fortunately, he noticed the girl just ahead in the path of the pilot. He was marginally impressed by her ability to draw the Force in to disguise her appearance. It was something that all initiates were taught but rarely ever used. He lingered in the crowd to observe the exchange between the women. Once Antina departed, he pushed his way through the bodies in order to verify that the transmitter had been placed. As he approached, he called in a haggard voice, "So, is it done?"  
  
"Yes, Master Qui-Gon." MiraCyn answered, and then glanced back at Xichu shyly. Her eyes quietly requested to be placed back down on the ground. Xichu had picked the girl up to give a convincing performance to the pilot that they were related. But as the tall Master appeared, she realized their momentary joy was misplaced. Yes, they had placed the tag but the students were not yet safe. That's when she realized, she should be able to reach her sister, now that they were close. "Master Qui-Gon?"  
  
"Yes, Mira?"  
  
"If we can go somewhere that I can meditate I can try and reach Mys." She advised. His sapphire eyes lighted at the possibility of her rekindling her connection. Maybe he could get a clearer report on his Padawan's condition. Even though the light brush he felt when first running into the woman gave him hope, he could also sense the desperation behind it. He nodded and turned to seek out a location so that the attempt could be made. The others followed his lead.  
  
*****  
  
His body was too weak and ill to offer any kind of resistance. Honestly, he could care less. Obi-Wan hoped that when he was in the lab he could finally get some rest. His body had been completely taxed and he knew that only the darkness of sleep could offer any solace. Dragging the boy through the halls, Fiza finally reached their destination. The room looked like almost any other medical ward, and it made Obi-Wan cringe involuntarily. No matter how ill, how much pain he was in, he still despised having to visit the healers. There was an examination table in the middle and some cabinets along the wall. The main difference in this room that made it different from other clinics was a chain that extended from the back wall. Fiza callously tossed Obi-Wan toward the wall with the chain. He pulled binders from somewhere Obi-Wan did not see. The man roughly pulled the boys arms behind him and slapped the cuffs on, tightening them until they pinched his wrists. "Maybe we can play later." Fiza teased. The man stood and departed.  
  
The guard headed through the halls and met up with his cohort near the entrance. "Take them to the fields and inform me when Antina gets back. I'll be busy with my initial experiments and would like not to be disturbed unless it's important. I'll take the girl to administer her medicine. Then I'll send her out to you." Fiza accepted the instructions and gathered the children. Harenti pulled MysAri along with him towards the lab. When they entered she had to stifle the gasp that wanted to escape her. She instantly recognized the crumpled form in the back of the room, although he barely resembled the vibrant, defiant, older Padawan she had seen in the beginning of this disaster. Positioned on his side, his hands were bound behind him. He was deathly pale, and his skin glistened from fever. His young face appeared drawn and so much older than it should. She could also see the slight trembling that would not let his weary muscles rest. His milky visage blended easily into the bleached surroundings, except for the contrasting purples and yellows from painful bruises. The ugly abrasions made that much more brilliant in colour compared to the snowy skin. His eyes were scarcely opened, revealing the murky oceans underneath. Slowly, she tried to inch closer to further assess the damage.  
  
***  
  
Antina had acquired a swoop from a local rental shop. She sped across the open landscape in haste to end her contract. As she drew near, she could see the group of students dispersed in the tillage. Slowing the speeder, she came upon Fiza's hutch. Her gaze quickly scanned the acreage and noticed that two were missing. I can only hope they are still alive. These people can be cruel. I pray this is my last conversation with them. She called to the hovering watchman, "I'm back, where's Serrine?"  
  
"She's no longer in charge. You will speak with Harenti. I will advise him of your arrival. Wait for him to come to you." He instructed and turned to activate his communicator. Antina spurred on her bike and headed toward the compound. This is not good. Something must have happened. But what?  
  
***  
  
Harenti had rummaged through the drawers to locate the drug they had been utilizing to dull MysAri's sense. He had just finished prepping the hypo spray when his communicator beeped. "Yes," he said impatiently.  
  
"She's back. I think you should speak with her privately." Fiza intoned dully. Harenti glanced at the girl who seemed to be staring at the ailing boy. He figured that there would be no harm in leaving her here for a few minutes until he finished talking with Antina.  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." He turned and started for the girl. "You stay here or you'll be punished. Got that?" She nodded at him slowly. The assistant, who was now the commander, quickly left. MysAri watched his retreating form until the door closed behind him. Without a second thought she darted to the boy's side.  
  
Now closer than she had been, she could tell his condition was far worse than she first speculated. Starvation, dehydration, emotional turmoil and pain poured from the body. She almost flinched from the waves of anguish that rolled off the form. She could hear his ragged breath now. Abruptly, she reached for something on the interior of her boot. Retrieving a thin pouch, she knelt down beside Obi-Wan.  
  
"Tschüxani?" She whispered. He remained still except for the fact his eyelids fluttered. Realizing, what she said, she admonished herself. Instead she breathed, "Obi-Wan?" At this his head tilted ever so slightly toward her. She could barely breathe as she looked over his beaten body. Her heart clenched at the site and she bit back tears. "Here, it's all I can offer." MysAri pulled a cap from the bag and placed the end on his lips. To Obi-Wan's surprise, he tasted the refreshing elixir known as water. Greedily, he moved to accept all his mouth could handle, but the small sack was swiftly drained. His eyes pleaded with her for more, and she let a tear trace down her cheek. "I don't have anymore. I don't know what else I can do to help you." Sniffling, she rested a hand on his arm, before hastily withdrawing it. He moaned softly at the light touch and she could sense the pain the tender contact caused. "Oh, Tschüxani, what have they done to you?" His eyes clouded in confusion. Closing her eyes to rid her mind of the wretched image before her she mentally cried out with all her might, {Mira, Please hear me!!} 


	13. Chapter 13

Mrs. Wood - : )  
  
Liyanette - lol, I sometimes have trouble with those too. ; ) And thank you. : D  
  
JediKnightBalthasar - Thank you. Serrine you will find out more about later. You will get a brief explanation of Tschüxani soon. (I believe next post.) As for the cliffie, this one might offer more insight but leave you hanging even worse. And for Mys' emotions, you do have to remember she is still trying to be the stoic Jedi student who is drugged up. But see if this is better now that Harenti is out of the room. And once you get that definition of Tscuxani, I will be posting some other stories including Mys. ; )  
  
BlueElli - I'm sorry you had difficulties. : ( And any comment, no matter how small or how repetitive is always welcome. : D  
  
Maygin - Thank you very much. : D And we'll see how things pan out. ; ) Oh, and the Tube was my tribute to anyone who ever had to get an MRI done. I like the title too. : D  
  
Thanks everyone who's been reading. Here's the next chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Together the Jedi hunted for a secluded place for them to gather their wits and converse. While exiting the spaceport, the stumbled upon an information station. There they discovered a park near by, and made haste to find it. It turned out to be quite simple to locate as there were signs pointing toward it. Once they entered the botanical garden they felt the serenity it conveyed. All could see the resemblances between the gardens in the Temple and the one they just entered. Continuing on into the enclosure, they made their way to an area dominated by a waterfall. The trickling sound soothed their minds enough to realize that they need to continue on this venture cautiously and plan their moves. MiraCyn knelt down near the water's edge to begin her meditative trance. Qui-Gon and Xichu held back to confer quietly.  
  
Xichu first withdrew the transmitter's receiver and powered the unit up. "It looks like she reached her destination. It appears that they are just outside the city limits. We should be able to reach them quickly, should the need arise." Commented the teacher.  
  
"Good, I have a feeling a need will present itself shortly." The tall Knight responded when he heard his commlink sound. Promptly, he moved to receive the communication. "Jinn."  
  
"Jinn, it's LaMinott. I've just landed on Chandrila and have already made arrangements to borrow a landspeeder. Where are you?" The Dressellian had always positioned himself to be as prepared as possible on a mission, it appeared even on an 'un-official' one, he was just as methodical.  
  
"We are in the Sengenari Botanical Memorial Garden. I'm transmitting co- ordinates now." As the Master finished, he heard a soft gasp. Both Xichu and himself, hurried to MiraCyn's side. The girl's eyes were still closed and they could feel the distress flowing from her.  
  
MiraCyn had fell into the meditative trance easily. She concentrated on reaching her sister, and was startled to suddenly hear a desperate cry in her mind. {Mira, Please hear me!!}  
  
{Mys?!} Relief flooded them both as they rejoiced in contacting each other. But their mirth was short lived as MysAri urgently pressed on.  
  
{Where are you?} Hoping that their proximity would mean an imminent rescue.  
  
{I'm here on Chandrila. We're coming for you} Conveying that they were indeed in search to find them.  
  
*  
  
MysAri let out an audible sob. She placed her hand softly on Obi-Wan's moist forehead only to witness him flinch at her gentle caress. {Please, hurry! I think he's dying.} A weary melancholy permeating her thoughts. She could sense her sister's confusion as she undoubtedly did not know who 'he' was. Instead of trying to explain, she decided that the best way for them to understand the dire situation they were in, she needed to connect her mind with MiraCyn's. Fortunately, it seemed that her twin had the same notion as she flowed into her mental tendrils. {Tschuxani's fading.} She re-iterated when they were finally joined. And she could hear her sister gasp at the sight of Obi-Wan.  
  
That's when MysAri became aware of other presences near her sister. She stretched herself further in order to be with Mira in her physical location.  
  
*  
  
MiraCyn heard the other Jedi come up beside her. Then the baritone voice pleaded with her, "What is it?" Slowly, he emerald eyes opened and Qui-Gon could see the sympathy in them. He sank to his knees. His tone dropping even lower and growing more hoarse he raised a new question, "What's happened?"  
  
"Tschu. Obi-Wan's ill. I have seen him." She said in a subdued reply before whispering the rest, "I'm so sorry." At her gentle vocalization, Qui-Gon's heart fell. He prayed to the Force to let their worries be unfounded, but feared the worst. He placed his head in his hands and retreated within himself. MiraCyn decided to revisit her sister to ascertain the boy's health better. {Mys, how did this happen?}  
  
*  
  
{It's the result of many things. Starvation, Dehydration, beatings, and mental abuse.} The desperation even in her mental voice clearly evident. Her sister drank in the information. They sat in silence for a moment as they tried to determine what could be done. {Mira?}  
  
{Yes?}  
  
{I can feel the Force. It's faint but it's not blocked off completely in this room.} Realization dawned on MysAri, when she could scarcely feel the Force in their connection, making it stronger.  
  
{What do you want me to do?} She asked picking up on the spinning wheels in MysAri's mind.  
  
{Lend me some of your strength. I want to try and draw in the Force to help heal Obi.} Without another word, MysAri could sense the Force flowing into her. She accepted it and re-channeled the power toward the sickly Padawan in front of her, finding a new determination and strength in the connection. There was a momentary fluctuation as she could tell MiraCyn became distracted.  
  
*  
  
Xichu tapped Qui-Gon's shoulder pulling him from his misery. "We're receiving a transmission from Antina's bug." She brought the receiver out and turned up the audio. They all waited and listened to her conversation.  
  
***  
  
"What kept you?" The man spat out.  
  
"I was delayed. It doesn't matter anyways, I've completed my task. I want out." Antina did nothing to hide her annoyance.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not possible at the moment. We may be in need of your services again soon. I have a feeling we should move the prisoners to another location." He stated now a bit calmer than before.  
  
Antina was bubbling over at this point, "This is ridiculous. Where's Serrine? I would rather discuss this matter further with her."  
  
"That won't be possible, I'm afraid. She's had a rough morning and I have given her a sedative so she will be unavailable for the rest of the day."  
  
"Wake her. I'm finished with your group and I want to get my pay and leave." Frustration evident in her voice.  
  
"Since I can see that you are in a rather disagreeable mood, this conversation will not be ending any time soon. And as I am in haste to return to my work, I suggest you accompany me back to the lab." He didn't wait for her response as he turned moving through the corridors. Antina reluctantly followed.  
  
"Once we are finished here, I want you to know I will be continuing this argument with your employer." Hoping the threat would invoke enough worry as to let her go. It failed.  
  
"That, my dear is where you are wrong. You can talk all you want with Serrine, but you will find out quickly, she is not my employer." They reached the lab and he paused just beyond. Smiling at his secret.  
  
Antina discovered she didn't like it when Harenti smiled. The question now begged to be asked, and she had no issues in obliging it. "Then who is your employer?" Harenti's grin widened and he accessed the door.  
  
Before entering the small room, he replied, "Jenna Zan Arbor."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
I hope the cliffie isn't too horrible. Don't forget to review, if you get the chance. More reviews mean faster posts. ; ) 


	14. Chapter 14

Hmmm, shall I post today or not???? **contemplating** Oh, all right. You guys convinced me. : D  
  
BlueElli - OOOKKKKK!!! ; ) That part was funny in the movie. : D check back tomorrow as I will be starting some other stories. ; )  
  
JediKnightBalthasar - ] : ) I'm working on my cliffies. ; ) You'll see. : D  
  
Liyanette - Mwahahahah, Mwahahahahaha, Mwhahahaha. ] : ) Cliffies are fun. ; ) thanks. : D  
  
So here's the next chap. But I will have to warn you. I'm almost to where I'm stuck and the posts will not be coming as quickly then. Sorry. But I will give you new ones to enjoy until this picks up again. ; )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Qui-Gon didn't think his heart could sink any further until he heard that name. It repeated in his mind as an empty echo. Jenna Zan Arbor The woman that had held him captive to perform experiments on him to learn about the Force. But she had been imprisoned after her plans were debacled by Obi-Wan's efforts. Oh, Force, Obi-Wan. He knew now why his Padawan had been made to suffer. If she knew that they had captured the person that caused her plans to be destroyed, Qui-Gon knew she would make Obi-Wan pay for his actions. There was no time to worry about a plan now. They needed to rescue the children before they died for the sake of science. Abruptly, he rose and started for the entrance. He called behind him sternly, "Come, we have to find them now."  
  
The other two were confused by this reaction. They had never heard of Jenna Zan Arbor and did not realize the threat she posed. Ignoring their vexation, they followed the running Knight. Fortunately, LaMinott arrived on the speeder as they emerged from the park. Quickly, they jumped inside and Qui-Gon input the co-ordinates they pulled from the relay unit. Now that they were inbound, they turned their attention back to the conversation at hand.  
  
***  
  
MysAri drew the fleeting tendrils of the Force in around her. Focusing the energy she pinpointed it's direction toward the frail form of Obi-Wan. Obi- Wan began to feel the warming sensation of the Force trickling in to his being. His body instantly answered its command and initiated the healing that was required. Both had been so focused on accessing the Force that neither anticipated the company. The door slid open and they could hear Harenti's voice. "Jenna Zan Arbor." He said.  
  
And MysAri felt a spike of panic surge in Obi-Wan. She didn't understand it but tried to comfort, "It's alright Tschüxani." She could hear his breathing come in spurts. She tried to augment the words with a soothing command in the Force. His rapid breaths slowed a bit at her attempts. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder yank her away and throw her to another wall.  
  
"What are you doing? I told you not to move." Harenti noticed a flashing on one of the display panels. He stared at it for a moment and then turned back to the girl. "Someone used the Force. Who and why?"  
  
"I did. He's sick. I was trying to help him." She saw no reason to lie. She didn't think it would help their situation if she did or didn't. The scientist moved to the counter and pulled out a scanner of some kind.  
  
"We'll see. This should be able to detect Force access. It's highly tuned and can pick up on the silent frequency used by those so-called midi- chlorians. That's the theory anyway." The mad doctor approached the girl and powered up the scanner. As soon as he activated the device a high pitched squeal penetrated the room and all cringed in response. "It's picking up a transmitter!" He shouted over the din. He moved it around to point at Antina. Slowly he approached, and moved it around her body. Finally, the device hovered by her neck and she could not hide her surprise at the thought that someone had tagged her. Harenti searched under her collar and found the mini-transmitter. Yanking it out into the open he scowled at the woman.  
  
Abruptly, he threw the commlink on the ground and crushed it with his foot. In the same motion, he swung his arm and sent Antina flying into the counter behind. Next, the doctor pulled out his own communicator and called to Fiza, "Get back in here. Our position has been compromised." Ending the transmission, he swung back to the Jedi students. He bounded for Obi-Wan and quickly detached the chain. Without care, he flung the boy onto the exam table and removed the binders. Instead, Harenti tied the boy's arms down on the table. Spinning again toward the cabinets he extracted a long needle connected to some machine, grabbing Obi-Wan's arm he rammed the spine down the boy's wrist. Landing it in between the Ulnar bone and the tendons in his forearm invoking an agonized cry from the Padawan. Harenti then advanced on the frightened girl and dragged her back to the slab. "I will complete my experiments. You, access the Force and help your friend or I will pump him with enough chemicals to give him a slow and agonizing death."  
  
MysAri was horrified, but she hastily complied. He watched as the monitor recorded her reaching out for the Force and gathering it around them. Harenti began to calm as he observed the results. Antina began to collect herself from the shock of being used and abused, when she heard the commlink beep. "They're here!" Fiza barked over the comm.  
  
Harenti flew from the room to assist his cohort and Antina followed briskly behind hoping to get out before being trapped in here. Once they were gone, MysAri allowed her tears to fall. Obi-Wan had slid into darkness at the intense pain and she could no longer bear the hurt in her heart. Carefully, she laid her head down on his shoulder and cried quietly. Suddenly, she felt movement under her cheek and she stood up instantly. "Don't cry." A weak voice said. The weariness and pain were permeating his tone. Embarrassed, she tumultuously wiped the tears away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just didn't know what else to do, Tschüxani." She admitted. Everything was happening too fast for her and the severity of the situation wore on her. She watched his laboured breathing and remembered her task. The Force immediately responded to her plea and enveloped Obi- Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan could feel the Force re-enter his body and work diligently on his injuries. After a few moments, he gathered the strength to speak again, "Why do you call me, Tschu. tschu.." The word would not form in his aching throat.  
  
Her worried glance softened at his question and slightly tilted in wonderment. "It's a term of endearment from my home world. It's for a friend or loved one who is often troubled. Or in trouble." She gave a wan smile and caressed his face. "I think it fits you." She decided that there was no need to inform him of the real purpose behind the kindly expression. Maybe once we get out of this mess, I'll let him know.  
  
They sat in silence for a moment staring at each other. Unexpectedly, the bracelets came alive and their vicious bite grew steadily stronger.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
I know, another cliff for you to fall off of. I will hopefully rectify this soon, then again, maybe I won't.  
  
] : )  
  
Reviews please. : D 


	15. Chapter 15

BlueElli - Go ahead and repeat all you want. I like hearing it over and over. ; ) Also, posted those other stories, so please take a peek at them too. : )  
  
Liyanette - Sorry, but if you want cliffies, go check out "Catch Me if You Can" I just started posting that. I hope you like it. ] : )  
  
Anon Reviewer - LOL If you want to help with Ancient Greek, I'll surely take a stab at it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
The Jedi Masters and MiraCyn sped toward the signal. In the distance they could see figures across a field. A hovering booth floated near by, when they noticed a man sprint out. The person ran from the hutch and hastily made his way into the building beyond. The other figures stood bewildered by the retreat of their captor and gathered together to await the landspeeder's arrival. As the Jedi approached, Xichu recognized her students. She instantly jumped from the vehicle to wrap her arms around the children.  
  
"Master Xichu!" Tesahn, Pet-trie and Tinarah shouted.  
  
"Master!!" Twik exclaimed. After bringing the speeder to a halt, LaMinott rushed to hold his Padawan.  
  
Qui-Gon reviewed the scene with a happy remorse, for his Padawan was not among the rescued. His heart sank at the thought that his apprentice was still held captive. Xichu turned tear-filled eyes toward him mixed with emotion. That is when he felt a small hand slip into his own. He glanced down to find MiraCyn with the same melancholy smile he imagined shown on his own face. "Mys is still inside." Her voice flat.  
  
"We will save them." Qui-Gon was surprised to hear his own voice respond to the girl. Coming back to the situation at hand he addressed the other Masters. "Take the children back to the city. We will work to free MysAri and Obi-Wan." LaMinott moved to usher the initiates toward the speeder while Xichu lingered. "You should go with them, Xichu." He knew it would be useless to urge MiraCyn to leave, besides he had the feeling that she would be instrumental in finding the remaining students.  
  
Xichu shook her head. "I'm not leaving until I know all of my students are safe. And until I know that you and I will be inseparable. Where do we begin?"  
  
"The door would probably be a good bet." Qui-Gon turned back to the compound with new determination. LaMinott came up to them before departing.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as they are settled." The Dresselian placed a hand on the tall Knight's shoulder. Then quickly turned to take off across the landscape back tot he city. Once the vehicle was out of view, MiraCyn grabbed at her wrist. Instantly, she called to her sister.  
  
{Mys, What's happening?} In the same moment, she could hear MysAri's mind reach for her. {Mira, What's happening?}  
  
{The others have been rescued. They are heading back to town right now.} She fought against the building pain. {What's going on?}  
  
{The bracelets. If they get - to far away - then they activate.} Mys confided in her sister the reason for the discomfort. Mira realized that she was only feeling a faint echo of that which her sister was experiencing and immediately spoke to the waiting Masters.  
  
"Call them back! The pain." She gasped out. The two were watching her silent conversation with growing interest. At that moment Qui-Gon's commlink sounded and he activated it.  
  
LaMinott hurriedly spoke, "The children. Something's wrong."  
  
"The bracelets! We need to get them off." Mira interrupted. "Bring them back." Mys broke into her thoughts. {No! Get them to safety. We will deal with this. Just hurry.} Mira hiccuped a sob back before agreeing with the command. "Keep going. Just get those bracelets off as soon as you can."  
  
**  
  
They could feel the intensity gradually rising but could only guess at the cause. When they spoke briefly, MysAri learned the reason. As much as it pained her and despite the thought of causing further agony to the ailing boy next to her, she knew what must be done. She gently spoke to Obi-Wan with tears swelling in her eyes. "I'm so sorry for this, Tschüxani. I know you'll understand. I'll help you as best I can." His eyes had closed half way when the adrenaline faded from his system and he began to succumb to the pain. They fluttered widely when the unexpected assault came and now she could see the haze in the beautiful sea-green orbs. She concentrated on the light touch of the Force to ease his suffering. {No! Get them to safety. We will deal with this. Just hurry.} Pulling the pain to her she had trouble dealing with the combined torment until she felt MiraCyn reaching in to help.  
  
**  
  
"Well, we can not do anything until those cuffs are taken care off." Qui- Gon surmised as he wrapped his arms around the girl battling the anguish shared by siblings. And offered his own strength to handle the multitude of agony of both heart and body. And the Jedi waited for the afflictions to dissipate. "LaMinott, tell us the minute you get those armlets deactivated!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Now on a personal note, I'm taking a break for a little while. Things are not too great at the moment. But I will be back to finish the stories I started. Then we'll see what happens after that. Thanks for all the support and kind reviews. I really appreciate them. 


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everybody, Thanks for the patience. Things are better on my end and hopefully they will continue to approve. Anyways, I decided to dust off the old girl and give ya a posty. ; ) It's not that long but I'm hoping that my writing hump is over.  
  
Jessewriter - Thanks. : ) I really appreciate the support. I'm doing my best to hang in there.  
  
BlueElli - Thanks! : D  
  
Liyanette - Thank you!! I thank you for your support. : D  
  
JediKnightBalthasar - Things are better now. Thank you. And I also appreciate your support. : D  
  
Ancient Greek - ; ) :D  
  
Jessica - Thank you!! : D Um, there are still a few tricks up my sleves. Hope you enjoy them. And glad to hear you are feeling better. : )  
  
^_^ - Thanks!! And here you go. ; )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
"Fiza!! Fiza! What's happening?" Harenti shouted as he ran toward the field entrance. Antina followed briskly behind. She was hoping to get out of this building before it became a prison, but she found he was a faster runner than she anticipated.  
  
Fiza came sprinting around a corner and the trio almost collided. "They've found us. I don't know how."  
  
"They tagged her." Cutting into his bewilderment, Harenti explained. Antina looked away, not knowing what the brut would do. Instantly, she felt the harsh grasp of angered hands on her shoulders, shaking her.  
  
"There is no escape. The only thing we can do is use our last bargaining chips." Fiza barked. Finally, releasing Antina in disgust. He turned back to Harenti. "We still have two of the children. Give them Serrine and this one," pointing at Antina, "and we will take the Jedi as hostages."  
  
"But my experiments?" Always the scientist until the last, Harenti pondered.  
  
"Forget your damned experiments!! At least for now. If we still hold the baby Jedi, we can pick up again later." The watchman reasoned. He glanced the two over and then headed for the lab. The other two in tow, Fiza began to formulate their escape. Briefly, he led them to a security room and activated every defense the compound had. Taking a monitor he stopped in front of the lab. "I want the boy. You can take the girl." Fiza accessed the door and drank in the sight greedily.  
  
MysAri half-slumped over the pain-filled form of Obi-Wan. Her hands rested on his chest and both had their eyes closed. "Just as I had hoped. The others have been taken beyond the boundaries." His smile made Antina gag. "The armlets are active. That's promising. Less resistance for us." Fiza strode into the room and stopped next to the weakened girl. Harenti went strait for his monitor to see what his machine had picked up. Pleased with the data already collected he began transferring the information into his data chips, preparing for departure.  
  
Callously, he snickered and yanked MysAri from her position, tossing her against the wall. The abrupt rupture of the connection plunged the youths into an abyss of pain and confusion. Fortunately, MysAri still had her link to her sister and Qui-Gon, but Obi-Wan was completely disassociated from everyone. Abruptly, Obi-Wan's convulsions commenced, brought on by exhaustion, illness, and as a reaction to the cuff. MysAri struggled to rise and get back to her peer when Fiza held her back. Chuckling, Fiza turned to Antina, "Go collect Serrine. I want us together when the Jedi arrive. I expect they should be here soon. At least once they get the bracelets off."  
  
Antina stared back in defiance. Taking a step forward, she watched as Fiza pulled the girl in front of him and pull a vibro-blade from his belt. "Now you don't want me to put her out of her misery prematurely, do you?" He taunted. "Get Serrine. And don't try anything funny. I have my eye on you." His head jerked toward the monitor he brought. She knew he had access to the security cameras within the facility and decided to just do what he said. For now.  
  
Abruptly, she spun and exited the laboratory. She walked through the halls towards Serrine's quarters in order to bring the woman back. Hitting a keypad, she alerted the occupant of her arrival. When she received no response, Antina tried again. After the second attempt, she decided to go in anyway.  
  
Inside the small habitat, Antina had to turn on the lights to navigate. She entered the back room and found the woman she sought on her bed. "Serrine?" The figure didn't move. Antina called louder now and went up and shook her. "Serrine, get up."  
  
Finally the woman stirred, glancing around her disorientated. "Wha. Where's Torrine?"  
  
"Torrine? Who's that?" Confused, Antina had not heard of anyone by that name involved with this group.  
  
Serrine's breath hitched as memories came flooding back to her. "He's. He - was - my son." Tears flowed freely down her face again as she revealed whom she had been trying to redeem.  
  
"You're son? You've lost me." She was hoping to get the woman back quickly, but Serrine had no intention of leaving yet.  
  
"He died 8 years ago. I have never forgiven myself for letting him go." Her sobs racked her body as the once strong teacher crumbled under Antina's glare.  
  
The desolation in Serrine's eyes tugged at Antina, as much as she wanted to get back to Fiza, she also understood Serrine's need to release. Compassionately, she sat next to Serrine on the bed and asked, "How did he die?"  
  
Breathing deeply, Serrine calmed her shaky nerves before responding, "He died while on a mission. You see," she paused and looked Antina in the face, "He was a Jedi Padawan."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
I know it's a bit shorter than my usually, I will try to make it up to you. Don't forget to review!!! I get inspired when people let me know they like what I do. ; ) :D 


	17. Chapter 17

Well, guys, sorry to have kept you all waiting. I have been caught up with a number of stories I'm working on, as well as Darth Real Life. I am hoping that I can get back into the groove of things and give you guys one more chapter before vacation next week, but we'll have to wait and see. Anyways....  
  
Liyanette - Thank you very much. I'm still trying to play catch up. : )  
  
Princessofterra - Wow, thank you. : )  
  
Kaehimi - : D Me too.  
  
Blueelli - Yup, you'll find a bit more about Serrine's son in this post. : )  
  
Jessewriter - No, thank you!! I'm really glad you are enjoying it. : D  
  
:o - legendary, LOL *wipes tear away* that's too funny. Let's just say Serrine was a bit misguided. ; )  
  
Roz - Um, I'll get there eventually. ] : ) And sorry, I have learned the art of the cliffie pretty well huh? ; )  
  
Lighted eagle - sorry about the confusion, my mind has not been focused on this story for a long time, so I think it has suffered a bit. : ( I think I've been too concentrated on a certain fairytale. ; ) Hopefully, I'll post again on ' From the Ashes, Grow the Roses' again soon. I've discovered I have a completion anxiety with my stories. The closer I get to the end the slower the writing process. *sigh* OH, well. I hope you enjoy this. ; )  
  
Panther girl - Sorry, no Jenna here, but if you start reading the sequel to this, "Catch Me if You Can" she might pop in soon. ;) Thanks!  
  
Robin Rainyday - Um, I will do my best. I really want to start tying up my loose ends so I can begin my next set of projects. ;) Keep an eye out. : )  
  
Red 921 - hehe, I'm not sure if you'll be so happy with the end of this post either. But thanks!! : D  
  
WOW, I never imagined that this story would become so popular. I would really like to thank everyone for their feedback. I really treasure every word. If you want more story please keep reviewing!!  
  
Now, On with the Post!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
"He was a what?" Antina shot back. She could hardly believe her ears.  
  
"He was a Jedi Padawan. He had only been accepted as one for a short time before he died." Serrine confessed.  
  
"I don't understand. Why do you hate them so? Because of your son?" Antina needed to clear her head and let the woman explain. But she found it difficult to get past her confusion.  
  
"My husband wanted to let Torrine go, said it was a great honour but I didn't. Reluctantly, I complied with my husband. Little did he know that he was dying. He passed only a few years later after a long hard battle with an illness. But it was too late, I could not bring back my only child. Torrine wanted to be a Jedi. They had already brainwashed him to their thinking. So after I was able to overcome what had happened to my son, I went to train on the different methods of persuasion. I planned to take away their children as they had taken away my son. But now, everything's different. Vengeance is not the answer. I must contact the Jedi and tell them where their students are." Her ramblings brought her back to the reality she created.  
  
Antina was still a little confused, but she realized they had dallied too long already and Serrine reminded her why she was here. "You are no longer in charge. Fiza and Harenti have taken over."  
  
"What? Those two idiots? Well, we must put an end to that." Serrine stood with renewed purpose.  
  
Antina quickly followed, but warned, "I don't think it will be that simple. The Jedi have found us, and now we are all hostages to their schemes. I was sent to fetch you and bring you back before the Jedi returned."  
  
"How can this be?" Serrine pondered as she readied herself. "Take me to them. I need to know what's happening."  
  
Thankfully, Antina complied and brought Serrine to the laboratory that her captors waited in. As they entered their eyes swept the room. The girl was chained to the far wall, crying to let her help her friend. The boy was still strapped to the table twitching slightly, apparently unconscious. Fiza laughed and taunted the girl as he poked at the shaking form of the boy. Harenti paid little attention to his cohort's bemusement as he worked over the data he had collected. Fiza turned when he heard them come in, "Finally. And how are you Serrine? Ready to deal with the Jedi?" He sneered.  
  
"What is the meaning of this? If the Jedi have found us, just give them what they want. I made a mistake." Serrine decided.  
  
Fiza's hideous laughter answered her command. "The only mistake you made was believing you were in control of this experiment. But your usefulness has ended."  
  
"And what usefulness was that?" She questioned.  
  
"If you succeeded we would have been able to perform our experiments without any resistance. Once they were under your control we would have persuaded them to accept our tests without question. That way they would not fight us as we slowly killed them for the sake of science." Fiza explained.  
  
"What if I protested when you proposed such a thing?" Appalled at his statement.  
  
"We had clearance from our employer to dispatch you if we met with such resistance. So for your sake I guess this was a fortunate mishap." His smile made the hairs on both Serrine's and Antina's neck stand up.  
  
Forging ahead, Serrine stood her ground. "Well, I am not relinquishing command of this mission. So I suggest you either release the children to me or." Thinking, she really couldn't find a valid threat to win this battle.  
  
"Or you'll what?? Do you really want to die?" Fiza shouted. Abandoning his position next to Obi-Wan he confronted the woman. Involuntarily, she stepped back from his approach.  
  
"Stop it, Fiza!!" Harenti interjected. "She still might be of use to us." Halting, Fiza continued to glare at the woman. "Now that we are together, we must prepare for the coming conflict."  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon and Xichu wrapped themselves around the huddled form of MiraCyn, giving her strength. The girl accepted the offering and passed it along through her bond to her sister. The torment seemed to ease slightly as the Force encompassed the group both directly and indirectly.  
  
Qui-Gon kept hoping that LaMinott would get the bracelets deactivated quickly. Although, he was not certain that the removal from the rescued initiates would cease the vibes issued by the foul devices. Yet despite the echoed pain, he was content knowing he lingered just beyond the touch of his beloved Padawan. As he poured strength into the girl, he followed along her bond to find her sister. And once he skirted the young girl's focus, he found his Obi-Wan.  
  
His heart clenched in the agony of seeing the vibrant boy he knew reduced to a quivering mass of pain. He so desperately wanted to reach out and hold the youth in his arms, but the Force dampening field, and Obi-Wan's lack of strength denied him such liberties. Instead he had to settle for the young girl's gentle hold of the boy's hand and pour as much love as he could into it.  
  
Suddenly, all three were torn away from the ailing boy and the distress of the girl made their link falter. He was thrown from his hold on Obi-Wan and out of MiraCyn's mind. Urgently he asked, "What happened?" Grabbing the shoulders of MiraCyn his grip tightened, as he demanded to know why he was striped from his charge.  
  
Confused pale green eyes, looked up at him, "They pulled Mys away. I can't calm her. She's hysterical." The young voice trembled from the exertion she expended to reach her sister.  
  
Determination brought Qui-Gon into focus. "I'm going to get them out of there. This has gone on long enough." Abruptly, he stood to face the compound. Xichu watched in horror as she saw the rage form in the other Knight's cerulean gaze.  
  
She hugged MiraCyn closer to her, as she urged, "Qui-Gon, don't go yet. Give LaMinott a few more minutes, so that we can help you. You can't save Obi-Wan by yourself." But the fury in his eyes made her pause.  
  
Conviction made his voice hoarse and commanding, as his gaze fell back toward the building in front of him. "Yes, I can."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! *I'm chanting it in hopes to get more* Please?!? I crave feedback!!! 


	18. Chapter 18

I am soooo sorry for the long delay : ( and I'm even more sorry for the short post. : _ ( I promise I will make it all up to you. Honest.  
  
Liyanette - Thanks. I will endeavor to update more regularly again.  
  
Banshee Fay - Thanks. : ) I know, I've become quite a Cliffie Master. : D  
  
Ancient Greek - Thanks. I do too. It's about time that ol' Blockhead realizes just how valuable our Obi is.  
  
Jessewriter - we're about to test that question. ; ) I hope I haven't lost too many readers in my long sabbatical. But like I said, I hope by posting more again they'll come back.  
  
Jedi Ha'Li - Thank you. I appreciate it. : )  
  
Kaehimi - Thanks. Yup, another cliffie. And more to come. : p  
  
Romanse - Wow, thanks. : ) I promise to try and keep updating more now until it's over. ; )  
  
Daarth Lemelemie - Thanks, will do. : )  
  
Lighted eagle - I'm sorry, this was just written so sporadically, I'm amazed I'm not getting more confused readers. I will try to sort things out more as the end comes.  
  
Obi-Wan Jenobi - Thanks. I worked hard to get good at the cliffie. : D So I'm really happy that I seem to have become a Master.  
  
Takeshi - Thanks. I know, but I just wanted to make sure people knew how down and out he was. Thanks for letting me know, and thanks for reviewing my other fic, Recurring Nightmare. But I have a tendency to think that story was my lapse in ability. All my other stories are MUCH, MUCH better. But I'm glad you did enjoy it.  
  
Jess S - But I like cliffies. ; ) I'm sorry, but it's something I enjoy doing. Makes sure you readers keep coming back. : p : D  
  
GoldenRose - Thanks. Ok. ; )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Qui-Gon, Stop. You must wait. If you go charging in there, you could get injured or killed, and what good would that do for Obi-Wan? Or worse, they might just kill them outright. Do you want that? We need a plan." Xichu pleaded, while holding MiraCyn tightly. The girl softly gasped periodically from the discomfort she experienced.  
  
Qui-Gon stood still staring at the building. No, he didn't want to place his Obi-Wan in a worse position than he already was. Slowly, he consented with Xichu's reasoning. Turning back he glanced at the pair and tramped down his trepidation. MiraCyn clutched at the older woman's cloak for comfort, her eye color fluctuating rapidly. He wondered, If she felt the echo, what was it like for her sister? For Obi-Wan? Pushing back his anxiety, he knew this wait would be long and torturous.  
  
Only a few moments later, did he sense subtle changes in the girl's demeanor. The varying colours of her eyes finally settled on the familiar emerald. Her breathing steadied and she pushed off from the Jedi Master's chest. Glancing between them, she said, "It's gone." Before she could elaborate further, Qui-Gon's comm link sounded.  
  
Staring in wonderment and anticipation, he answered the call, "Jinn."  
  
"Jinn, it's LaMinott. I have just deactivated the bracelets. Has MiraCyn noticed a difference?" The Dresslian informed.  
  
"Yes," Qui-Gon replied curtly. "MysAri's and Obi-Wan's should be off then too. I have to get them."  
  
"Qui-Gon, we need a plan. LaMinott, how quickly can you return?" Xichu asked as she rose from Mira's side.  
  
"Within the quarter hour. Listen, the Council has provided some information I think you should hear."  
  
Exchanging a puzzled frown, Qui-Gon answered, "What did they tell you?"  
  
"They have told me whom they believe has taken the children." The Knight paused to collect his thoughts before continuing, but was halted suddenly.  
  
Qui-Gon cut in, "Jenna Zan Arbor and some of her followers."  
  
"Yes, but also." LaMinott agreed only to be interrupted again.  
  
"And Serrine DoVanni nal Zaphine." Xichu added.  
  
Startled, LaMinott queried, "Yes, but how did you know."  
  
"The bug we placed on Antina allowed us to listen to some of the conversations before it was discovered." Xichu supplied. "I know we heard the name of Jenna Zan Arbor, but I also heard Antina talk to Serrine."  
  
"The Council said that they were surprised to learn that each of had a link to someone involved with the kidnapping," LaMinott stated. They could hear a deep sigh over the comm. "I have also been informed of the involvement of a man named Fiza. Although we had never met, I have heard of him before. On one of my first missions as a Knight, I had helped a planet find peace. Once the freedom fighters managed to usurp the Dictatorship, they imprisoned the military leaders along with them. Amongst these high ranking officers was the man Fiza. From what we have discovered, he despises the Jedi for downfall of his leaders. Now he seeks revenge where ever he can get it. If I recall correctly, he was ruthless."  
  
Silence floated amongst them as they all absorbed the information. At last Qui-Gon spoke, "We must get them out now."  
  
**  
  
Fiza's coal eyes were still locked with Serrine's amber ones. "Antina, where is your ship?" He continued to battle wills with the woman who had been his leader until recently.  
  
"At the port." Taking a step closer, she tried to break some of the tension. "We'll never make it while they are out there. You may as well give up now."  
  
Turning suddenly, he pinned the pilot with his gaze. "I will never give up. And if it comes to that," he paused and glanced toward the two remaining captives, "I won't go down alone."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --  
  
Please Review!! Like I said, I know this was short, but I promise to make it up, as long as you review! ; ) 


	19. Chapter 19

Oh, I'm so excited. I've been stuck on this fic for so long and haven't had a clue as to where I wanted to go with it. The past few chaps have been really crappy because I've been pulling them out of my butt, so to speak. And have had no real direction to take them in. But now I do and I'm just so thrilled!!! : D : D Anyway, I'm planning to continue working on this one until completion(with maybe a chapter or two of Forsaken and Begotten in-between. ; ) ) Thank you all again for your continued patience and support!!  
  
Ancient Greek - I'm sorry but I've just gotten really good at cliffies and have been enjoying writing them up. ; )  
  
BlueElli - Welcome back!! I'm back too. : D And I've been such a work-a- holic too. *sigh* I finished my story, 'From the Ashes, Grow the Roses,' under Knight_MysAri and I've begun yet another fic. But I've committed myself to finishing this one up and getting to the others that have been hanging around next. And cliffies rule!! I just couldn't pass up on getting in to them too. : p Well, hope to see you around more.  
  
Catspaw - Thank you soo much! : D I like Mys and Mira too. And that Tube was invented due to an MRI I had to do. So blame our wonderful scientists for that one. ; ) I'm trying to get this story wrapped up and I hope that my chaps will get a bit longer for you. Hang in there, we're on the home stretch! : D  
  
Liyanette - I will do my best!! I promise to really get working on this one now that I have more of an Idea of where I'm going. Thanks again! : )  
  
Culf - : p I'm glad you're enjoying it. This has been a real doosy for me. And magic will not work on me. I have a mage slaying saber with a plus 9 against Magicians. ; ) Sorry, I'm in a strange mood and I just thought about the D&D segment on 'Summoner.' Anyway, I promise to update more. I don't want to go in the sarlacc. : ( Besides, killing the author only leaves unfinished stories. If you're willing to have that on your head. So there. : p : D  
  
kaehimi - hmmm, that's a very good question. Let's find out! ] : )  
  
Obi-Wan Jenobi - Ok! Ok! Ok! - Thanks. ; ) - Ok! Ok! Ok!  
  
Spaces are Cool - Yes, I'll write more soon. Just hang in there for a bit longer ok? Thanks!! : D  
  
Christy - Thank you, I'm happy that you like what I'm doing. : D  
  
Without further ado, Here is your Chapter!! Enjoy!! : D : D  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"They're only children!" Antina was appalled by the statement and didn't hide her disgust.  
  
"They are Jedi." Fiza refuted, "They, no matter how young, were never children. It's bred out of them." Fiza's gaze remained on his captives, and while he watched he noticed the trembling form of Obi-Wan ease. Looking at MysAri he also noticed that she stopped crying and was rubbing her wrist. He quickly put the clues together and announced, "They've stopped the bracelets. It's only a matter of time before they come."  
  
"Give up, Fiza." Serrine commanded. Braving a step toward the vicious man, she said, "If it's only a matter of time before they come, then it's only a matter of time before your death. Unless, you give up."  
  
"I already told you I will never give up." Fiza firmly replied. Instead, the man went to a drawer and rummaged through the contents. Moving toward the two women, he slapped on new bracelets to their wrists. He thrust another one toward Harenti and placed an armlet on his own arm. He extracted a small control panel and typed in some instructions.  
  
Antina and Serrine were worried by his actions, but Harenti was the one to voice the question, "What is this all about?"  
  
Fiza dropped the small device on the ground and smashed it with his heel. He then glared at each one in turn and explained, "We have all just been linked. If one of us strays further from the others by 50 metres these bands will deliver a lethal injection. So I suggest we stick together, until we are safe and away from here."  
  
Harenti was beginning to feel the pressure of impending doom. And he feared now what he had done when accepting Fiza's offer to help initially. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"Take the girl, Doctor. And I'll take the boy." The thug-turned-commander began to make preparations to leave. "Let's hope the Jedi do not wish to harm their own."  
  
**  
  
"Qui-Gon, we should wait for LaMinott to get here," Xichu cautioned. Xichu stood behind the Knight, her thoughts categorizing everything they had learned. She was unsure of what Serrine had been up to, but now that she was no longer in charge everything had become even more unstable. If this Fiza person was 'ruthless,' would they be able to get their students without further harm coming to them? She had rushed into a similar situation so long ago and disaster was the only result. She did not want history to repeat itself.  
  
But the Jedi Master had had enough. "I have waited long enough and I will not place my Padawan in jeopardy any longer. If you wish to accompany me you may do so, but I'm going in now." The stern determination was evident in every taut muscle in the Knight's body. He hefted his saber and headed for the closest entrance.  
  
"I'll come with you Master Jinn!" A young voice called from behind. MiraCyn came running up beside him. "The feelings I'm getting from Mys can only mean their situation is becoming more desperate. We can not wait any longer."  
  
Qui-Gon had stopped to glance back at the girl as she came up beside him. Nodding curtly, he led the way to a locked door and activated his saber.  
  
**  
  
Fiza activated the monitor he had brought from the security room. Cycling through the images showing the grounds of the compound, he found what he was looking for. Stopping, he zoomed in on the trio hovering out side. A feral smile crossed his face and he turned back to the unconscious form of Obi-Wan. Callously, he began to rouse the boy by roughly smacking his face. "Get up boy. We're leaving."  
  
Obi-Wan stirred, moaning softly but did not fully wake. Fiza quickly retrieved a small glass and splashed cold water on the pale face. Eyelids fluttered open, and Fiza grabbed the boy's arm. Hastily he pulled the needle from Obi-Wan's arm and yanked him off the table. Fiza turned back to the stunned group behind him. "Let's go."  
  
MysAri had been quietly observing the chaos within the ranks but at the brutal handling of Obi-Wan she charged forward. She first moved to the crumpled form on the floor. Speaking in the hushed whisper for only Obi- Wan to hear she said, "I will help you. Take my strength. They are coming, but you must hold on." The unfocused eyes did not reveal his comprehension and she began to transfer her strength to him. Slowly, his murky gaze seemed to clear and he gave a nod so slight that she almost missed it.  
  
Antina finally broke from her disgust and argued, "And how do you plan on getting out? My ship is in town and there are Jedi at our doorstep. It's over, Fiza."  
  
"We're not finished yet. They are trying to break into the north entrance. We can get out the west exit. We have the speeder and your swoop in the garage there. I'll take the boy with me on the swoop and you can pilot the speeder back." Fiza instructed as he grabbed the last of his things and headed back to Obi-Wan but MysAri effectively blocked his path. "Out of the way, little girl."  
  
"You will take me instead of him." She stated firmly.  
  
"I don't think so. His Master would be hard pressed to let his Padawan get hurt. So I want the extra insurance of his presence." He was about to push past her when she took a step forward.  
  
"We would all be dead before the Jedi even found us." At the comment, the brute paused to regard the girl. She knew that she needed to explain her reasoning and did so willingly. "With these new bracelet settings you have set, you would doom us all with your plan. He's too weak to hang on to a Swoop and would fall off before we could get very far. If you want a hostage, you'll have to take me."  
  
"She's right," Serrine confirmed. "If you can't see that, then you are an imbecile."  
  
Fiza and MysAri battled silently with their gazes. Finally, the self- proclaimed leader relented. Clutching MysAri's arm tightly, he said, "Let's go." Forcing the girl, in front of him, he motioned for them all to start moving out. "Get the boy, and put him in the speeder."  
  
Antina and Harenti went to support Obi-Wan in their flight from their base. The boy's head lolled to one side and MysAri tried her best to continue to provide him as much strength as she could. Together the group hurried through the halls toward their escape.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now, I almost forgot to mention, I WANT YOUR REVIEWS!! But I couldn't let that slip by without happening, now could I?? So, PLEASE, PLEASE, Please, Please, pleas, please, pretty please review!! The more reviews I get the faster I type up chapters. ; ) Have a good one! : D 


	20. Chapter 20

First off, I would like to apologize for the lengthy delay between posts. After the last post, I had an idea of what I wanted but when I went to type nothing happened. My Muse apparently abandoned me after getting my hopes up. :( Anyway, I am working on this fic again and it should actually be completed in 2-3 more posts. Thanks again for your infinite patience. :D  
  
kaehimi - Yes, and the cliffies are not over. :p  
  
Manga is Life - Thanks. I'm so glad you are enjoying my work. I don't consider this one, one of my best, but hey, it's still enjoyed by others. I'm not sure if you'll get an answer to that question anytime soon, but I'll do my best. ;)  
  
GoldenRose - OK, ok, I will finally be able to Update again. And the updates will not be slow now. I'm almost finished with the end, so more is on the way. :D  
  
:) smiles for everyone!!! :) - Thanks. And more to come. ;)  
  
Obi-Wan Jenobi - I know, I know. Thanks. ]:)  
  
Liyanette - I know, and the last few will probably still be short, but I do hope you enjoy them. Thanks again!! :D  
  
Christy - Thanks. I do too. The twins have engrained themselves in my SW Universe. ;)  
  
Culf - LOL, I think I might be in too much pain to type while being devoured by a Sarlacc. :p I'm updating, I'm updating!! Yeah, I have a lot of fics on here. :8} Sorry to say, F&B has been placed on hold until I can finish this and get a couple other things done. :( Hopefully, I'll be able to get back to it soon. ;)  
  
Maygin - Apparently, it was only for a brief stint. But now I am back to complete this fic. I have the next chap written and am already working on the rest. So this time, it should be false hope. ;) I hope you like what I've done. :)  
  
lil*bee - Thanks for checking this out. I must apologize though, because I do not think this is very good. And for the lengthy delay since the last post. Hope you like the rest. ;)  
  
Sara - Thanks for stopping by. I'm not sure exactly how you found this from jafd, but I'm glad you did. :D And I definitely plan on finishing it. I will never abandon a fic! ;)  
  
Takeshi - OK!!! :D  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Qui-Gon, MiraCyn and a trailing Xichu had reached the door and were now working on getting in. Qui's emerald blade drove into the metal barrier. Once he knew that he was all the way through he began to trace the edges. He had almost completed the task when Mira shouted, "Too late!"  
  
Stopping abruptly, he turned toward the initiate, "What do you mean too late?"  
  
"They're already gone. They've gone out of a side entrance."  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
As if to answer the question they heard repulsor engines fire. Running around the building, they were only able to glimpse two vehicles speeding away. "Damn." Qui-Gon uttered under his breath. With each passing moment his Padawan was taken further and further away from him. "I should never have hesitated."  
  
Guilty that she had cost them their chance, Xichu quietly apologized, "I'm sorry Qui-Gon. I allowed my fears to affect my judgement."  
  
"It was not your fault. We all make our own decisions. We must learn to live with the consequences."  
  
A tone alerted them of an incoming message, "Jinn, I should be there within the next minute. Have you gotten inside?"  
  
"No, but it doesn't matter. Get here as quickly as possible. We have to catch up before they get away."  
  
"I'll be there before you know it." The trio raced through the fields to meet up with the Dresselian when he finally arrived. The ship never stopped, simply slowed down enough for them to Force-jump onboard. "Which direction?"  
  
"To the right, toward that ridge of trees." They were following blindly for quite some time. LaMinott pushed the engines to the breaking limit and beyond. Finally, they caught sight of the two vehicles on the horizon. Little by little they were gaining on the group.  
  
*  
  
The group was flying over the landscape as it passed in a green blur. Fiza glanced back now and then to check on his companions. He could feel the girl clutching tightly to his clothes and did not worry himself about her. Antina was driving the speeder while the others crowded in the back. At one point he shouted over to the pilot, "Antina, as soon as we hit the city, you take us to your ship."  
  
She nodded her understanding but inside she was infuriated. She wanted out of this deal long ago and now when she thought she was finally going to be free of them she learned quickly that she was wrong. She was shackled to them with that bracelet Fiza had placed on everyone. She had been trying to figure a way out of it since it snapped closed, but had not found a way yet. Until then she would have to play along.  
  
MysAri also glanced back at the speeder but for different reasons. She was continually checking to see how Obi-Wan was doing. Probing the Force allowed her to determine his status, which she knew was not very good. She could see his clammy skin glisten in the sun. It was obvious that he was still was still delirious with fever amongst other things. The worry she felt was strong and it almost blocked her senses from detecting her sister and the other Jedi following. Immediately she turned back and could see something moving along the horizon. Without a second thought, she sent a message to MiraCyn.  
  
*  
  
"Master Qui-Gon," Mira shouted over the rushing wind. He turned to acknowledge her from the front seat. "They are heading for Antina's ship."  
  
Turning back to LaMinott, he stated, "We cannot allow them to get off this planet."  
  
"I can't push this thing any faster. It's already on the verge of overloading."  
  
Xichu called from beside MiraCyn, "Is there anyway we can head them off?"  
  
Instead of answering, Qui-Gon accessed the navigational panel and put in the heading for the Space Port. He requesting that it calculate the quickest path from current position to reach their destination. Watching the system, he could see it work the possibilities as it drew a path and gave estimated times, only to erase and plot again. After a few more moments, the system displayed three choices.  
  
LaMinott glanced over the choices briefly as he continued to pursue the fugitives. After a second, he said, "The fastest route is through the heart of the forest."  
  
"Can this ship handle precision maneuvering?" Xichu asked slightly worried about the quivering ship.  
  
"We're about to find out." He replied with an awkward smile.  
  
Qui-Gon stretched out with the Force to determine if that was the best plan, when Mira added, "We're running out of time." Resigning himself, he could sense that as well. He reached out to the Force once more, talking to his ailing Padawan through their Bond. {We're coming, hold on just a little longer.} He was disturbed when he did not receive any kind of response.  
  
Once again he looked toward the Dresselian, "We are out of options. Do what you must." The fellow Knight nodded and set his jaw with steely determination. He would beat them to the ship if it was the last thing he did. Before they broke off, Qui-Gon looked back at Mira, "Have they spotted us yet?"  
  
For a moment, she didn't answer, obviously communicating with her twin. At last she came back, "No, only Mys knows."  
  
"Tell her to hang on. Min, hurry." Suddenly, LaMinott slammed the brakes and veered hard right. The others clung to their seats from the unexpected move. Deep within the forest, Qui-Gon began strategizing aloud. "We still have the element of surprise. They do not know we are pursuing or that we know their destination. If we get there first we must position ourselves to stop them from getting on that ship."  
  
"Thank the Force we know exactly where she's docked or we might miss them searching the various landing platforms." Xichu uttered aloud. They were quiet for a moment, realizing their good fortune in that regard. Now they just had to beat their rivals there.  
  
LaMinott quickly turned to miss a large tree in their path. There was a scraping sound as the ripped off some bark from the close call. Hopefully, they would get to the ship in one piece.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I should have the next post up in the next few days. Thanks again for your patience. I appreciate it. And I would like to apologize for the sub-par quality on this chap. It was forced out, but I think the next one will be much better. Well, off to write!! :D 


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks again everyone for reading this fic of mine. :D I hope you like this last bit. :p  
  
kaehimi - Yeah, forests can sometimes be very frightening.  
  
Samskid - Wow!! Thanks for checking in frequently. I always find it amazing when people tell me this is one of their favs. Personally, I think this story is awful, but that's just me. ;)  
  
Spencer - Wow too!! I can't believe you guys like this thing so much. Anyway, Yes our Obi is many things. And the Master of Guilt is his forte. ;) I'm glad you liked how I portrayed him. I know right now, he's not such a big factor. I feel bad it digressed into more of a Mys thing. Oh well. I hope you like what I've done. :D  
  
Liyanette - Thanks. I'm kinda glad and excited to be writing on this again too. I so want to finish it and then concentrate on the sequel. :D  
  
Well, here you go! Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ahead of them, the city finally appeared in the distance. MysAri could just make it out as she peeked from behind Fiza. Again, the young initiate turned to check on the vehicle behind her. The speeder was keeping perfect pace with them. She was glad that no one had spotted their pursuers earlier, but would it matter? Even if they got to Antina's ship before them, with the bracelets and Obi-Wan's condition, could they be saved? She wasn't entirely sure.  
  
As they approached the outskirts of the metropolis, MysAri felt the swoop slow slightly. Antina flew past and navigated through the avenues toward her ship. Taking in a deep breath, the Jedi Initiate sent one last message to her sister. {We're almost there.}  
  
*  
  
The landspeeder came to an abrupt stop just outside the port. The four occupants filed out of the smoking vehicle. During their quest to get here, the personal transport vehicle had been beaten and banged. On numerous occasions the sides of the craft were scraped along trees and outcroppings of stone. It was only quick Jedi reflexes that saved them from crashing headlong into the obstacles. The engines had been pushed to their limit and beyond. As soon as they shut it off, they could hear the engines grind to a halt. For a moment, LaMinott looked at the damaged ship and said, "I don't think the Dealer is going to be happy about this."  
  
"If we get our students back, any price will be worth it." Xichu answered. Qui-Gon glanced at her and their eyes locked, sharing common emotions. Both were still missing one of their students, although for Qui-Gon it was much more than that. LaMinott was fortunate enough to have his Apprentice back safe and unharmed. The rescued initiates were already waiting in the ship that brought the Dressellian to Chandrila.  
  
MiraCyn walked up to Xichu and looked up at her. The guardian glanced down and could feel the worry roll off of her. They were searching for the same person. Suddenly, her eyes shifted colors and she announced, "They are almost here. We must hurry." Confidence and determination overpowered the inherent worry in the young girl and impressed the teacher.  
  
Without further prompting, the group headed inside. It would be better if the fugitives did not see them until it was too late. They found places to conceal themselves and they waited.  
  
*  
  
As soon as they pulled up to the building, Mys could feel the Jedi inside. Schooling her features, she would not reveal her findings to her captors. Instead, she moved to assist Serrine and Antina with Obi-Wan. Fiza shouted, "Hurry up! I'm sure it will not have taken them long to figure out where we are."  
  
If only you knew. MysAri wanted to retort, but it would give too much away. Turning back once again toward Obi-Wan, she sent more strength to him. He still looked horrible and it was obvious that he wouldn't be going anywhere on his own. I hope what you guys have planned will be enough. She thought to herself, not sparing anything more to contact her sister. Hopefully, this will all be over soon.  
  
Serrine and Antina supported Obi-Wan as they entered the building, Harenti and MysAri were in front of them and Fiza was in the lead. Just before they entered the hanger, the brut man withdrew his blaster. Cautiously, he entered the docking room. It was obvious that he didn't trust the simplicity of their escape.  
  
Within the blink of an eye, everything changed. Jedi popped out from everywhere. The trailing trio stood stunned in the rears with Xichu and MiraCyn behind them, blocking their escape. Harenti came up behind Fiza, believing that he was his best protection. Fiza was prepared for this kind of ambush and without hesitation reached behind and pulled MysAri to him. Now he stood facing Qui-Gon and LaMinott with his blaster to the girl's head.  
  
This was a game of life and death, the players have been set and it would only be moments before the game came to its sinister conclusion. "Kill me Jedi and you kill us all!" Fiza announced with menacing pride. The Jedi barely moved, but he could tell they were silently communication with the girl in his arms to see if his proclamation was true.  
  
Qui-Gon looked into Mys' eyes searching for his answer. For a brief moment, an odd thought struck him. It was apparent that the two girls were identical twins, but after spending time with MiraCyn, he could see subtle differences. The foremost of which was the blaze in her gaze. Mira's eyes were a bright green, but Mys' were brilliant. When Qui-Gon looked at MiraCyn he could see quiet fortitude, yet MysAri had the air of burning determination. Perhaps, it is the situation that has made her so. For some reason, Qui-Gon didn't think that was entirely the case.  
  
Shaking himself from his digression, Qui-Gon stared at the young girl. Her emerald gaze conveyed the answer. This man was speaking truth. Annoyed, he glanced at his companions. Lastly, his gaze fell upon the sight of his Padawan. His breath caught in his throat. The boy could barely stand, his head lolled sickly on his shoulder. Obi-Wan's face was pale and sheen with perspiration. His clear changeable eyes were murky blue-green voids. Disbelief passed through him, This could not be my Obi-Wan. Reaching out through the bond, he could feel the boy's faint Force Signature. Unconsciously, he took a step forward.  
  
Tightening his grip, the henchman cautioned, "Uh, uh, uh. I wouldn't do that if I were you." Fiza's conceited grin taunted the Jedi into trying something stupid. However, it did not have the exact effect Fiza was looking for. The large Jedi Knight took a deep breath and stepped back.  
  
"You will not get away with this," the man stated.  
  
"Oh, I think I will, unless you are willing to have your students' death on your hands." They continued playing the verbal game required in such a stalemate. "I don't intend to give up."  
  
"Do you intend to die then?" Qui-Gon posed. He could not entirely suppress the anger that flowed through him at the maltreatment of his Padawan. He suspected the man was more or less responsible for the ailing condition, although he wasn't sure why.  
  
"Tsk. Tsk. I thought Jedi were supposed to be smart. Did I not already tell you that killing me would condemn the rest? And if there was no other way, I accept my fate." The man's eyes narrowed and his jaw set. The Jedi knew instantly, that this man would not accept defeat.  
  
For long minutes, no one moved. Each person trying to think and re-think plans, deciding which ones would work and which ones wouldn't. Also, trying to predict what their adversaries might do to counter them. The Force slowly built around them. It was almost time for someone to make a move but not yet. Pre-empting the plans, the villain announced, "We're leaving. Move out of the way." Carefully, he took a small step forward, pushing MysAri along in front of him.  
  
The girl struggled, but she was holding back, waiting for something. Fiza didn't notice as he tried to move ahead. The Jedi feigned a step backwards to give them room. The rest of the group slowly began to follow. An instant before it happened, the cruel being felt trapped and desperate.  
  
Once again chaos broke out and the room became a blur of motion. MysAri had broken free from Fiza's grasp and ducked away. Xichu and MiraCyn closed in from behind, lighting up their blades. They had almost reached Serrine, Antina and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon and LaMinott ignited their 'sabers and charged the leader. Fiza knew immediately that they would not make it out of this and decided he would not go down alone. His original captive already free from him, he turned to his only other captive. Leveling his blaster, he aimed at the young boy's chest and squeezed the trigger.  
  
A single shot sizzled the air. A horrified Master shouted his protest. A pained scream pierced the air. Silence.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The End  
  
Please don't forget to review. I would greatly appreciate all feed back on this. :D 


	22. Chapter 22

Alright, alright, you guys talked me into it. Actually, I was kidding, but there is one more chap after this one. I will hopefully post that on Monday.  
  
kaehimi - LOL, Thanks, and to be honest, there already is a sequel to this. ;) It's called Catch me if you can. When this is done, I would definitely appreciate it if you stopped by over there. :D  
  
K-rock - Yes, I know, it was a bad April Fool's Joke, but I couldn't help it. I knew it was an evil cliffie and the timing was right. :8} I'm sorry. Thanks for keeping with me. The end is neigh, I just hope you guys like it. ;)  
  
sep915 - Don't worry. I do have an end planned. You'll see on Monday. :D Thanks!!  
  
Obi-Wan Jenobi - LOL, thanks. I understand completely. I love cliffies too. ;) And thanks. I'm glad you liked the past few chaps, I thought they were awful. These last two are much better IMO.  
  
Snow_Glory - :8} Sorry, I couldn't help myself. But don't fret too much, the end is coming, but not until next post. Wow, I'm so happy that you decided to venture on this way. I just don't think it's all that great. :8} But that's me. And don't worry about not posting before. I'm just glad you are posting now! :D Thanks again. I really do appreciate your thoughts!!  
  
Culf - ROFL. You'll see what happens. No it was not the end, it was just my April Fool's Day joke. Sorry to scare you so. :8} Take a few deep breaths and then read on. ;)  
  
Banshee Fay - ]:D Yeah. I know. ]:D Thanks!!!  
  
me - No, actually I don't. But I thought it was a good place to try and call it an ending. ;) And to stir up the pot so to speak. Thanks for reading!! :D  
  
froggy - You should know me by now, I never 'Kill' the most precious thing in the galaxy. Although, I almost did in TEBY. And I did write a 'bad' ending to Ashes, but I made amends. Just read on and you'll find out what happens. ;) :D  
  
Samskid - Yes, I was teasing, but it was fun. :p ROFLMAO, "well crafted" HA! You have no idea how many chapters of this fic were pulled completely out of my butt. I had no direction and no idea what was going to happen. I just sat down and said, 'well, I better write another chap to Iedos.' And voila! My fingers typed and you guys got a post. I knew the beginning and I knew the end. The rest kinda was thrown in to get me there. ;) Thanks again. And I hope you like the last two chaps. :D  
  
Well, folks, here's the second to last post. Enjoy!! :D  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Time stood still for a moment and the room was eerily quiet. Breath was held and hearts pounded. Slowly, gradually, time and space began to move again. Concern about the outcome to the skirmish, is what kept everyone in their place.  
  
MiraCyn and MysAri had found each other, although MysAri held a hand up to her face. It was obvious she was horrified by what had transpired. Antina, Obi-Wan and Serrine were lying in a clump together. Xichu was hovering over them, uncertain of who to check first. Harenti was standing off to the side, cowering between some boxes. Fiza stood with a shocked expression on his face his hands hung limply at his sides. The blaster long since fallen to the ground below. Qui-Gon and LaMinott still had their lightsabers lit and held up. Each of the blades having burrowed into the henchman's shoulders.  
  
As time resumed, the two Jedi Knight's extracted their weapons and Fiza slumped to the ground. Regretfully, he passed out from the pain. Qui-Gon quickly pushed aside such a thought, knowing it was not the Jedi way to wish someone to suffer. But for that split second, it felt so good to know the beast who hurt his son was in agony. His next thoughts were of that youth and his heart raced wondering if he was able to stop the shot.  
  
The pair moved closer to the mass of people. One of the figures began moving, working themselves from the pile. Antina sat up and glanced down beside her at the remaining figures. Xichu closed in as well and asked quietly, "Are you alright?" Still somewhat bewildered she nodded her answer.  
  
Now there were only two possibilities left. Qui-Gon and Xichu moved simultaneously, reaching out to grab the shoulders of one figure. Carefully, they turned their person over. Immediately, Qui-Gon sought out the blaster wound he was so certain was there. The youth looked so pale and fragile in his arms that tears swelled in his eyes. His breath hitched and he called in a voice that was not even a whisper, "Padawan, Obi-Wan, please come back to me." For an instant nothing happened. When they had almost lost hope, eyelids fluttered.  
  
"Mas - ster?" At hearing the cultured slur, the worried Master's tears slid down his cheeks. Quickly, he hushed the boy to silence, and Qui-Gon glanced up to stare at each of the faces around him. LaMinott smiled his happiness, as well as MiraCyn. MysAri was crying tears of mixed emotions, but most prevalent was joy. Cautiously, she crawled closed to them and placed a hand on Qui-Gon's. He next turned to Xichu, but what he saw was not what he expected.  
  
Xichu cradled Serrine's head in her lap. Tears flowed from Xichu's eyes but they were not the same. Across Serrine's chest was the scorch mark of a blaster burn. At last the outcome to the horrific moment was revealed. The woman's ragged breathing echoed in their ears, knowing that soon, it would be over.  
  
Serrine had turned to watch the scene play out. When Qui-Gon looked at her she smiled as best she could through her pain. "Will he be alright?" she asked in a raspy whisper.  
  
He sadly returned the smile before answering, "Yes, he will, once we get him to the healer's."  
  
"Good." Serrine let out a shuddered sigh. Xichu examined the burn closer. It was not a direct hit, more toward the shoulder. Still she knew that there was no way to get her help in time, Serrine would be lost no matter. The Force could not even prevent it from happening.  
  
The turn of events was so unexpected that it was hard for Xichu to comprehend. After a long moment she finally asked, "Why? Why did you do it Serrine?"  
  
Closing her eyes to fend off the pain, she took her time responding, "My son is dead, I needed to repent my sins. I realize now that he did what he felt was right. So I did what I felt was right."  
  
Tears streamed down the Knight's face. "You know if I could have traded places with Torrine, I would have." That Force-ful day replayed in her mind, the memory and the current moment mirroring each other perfectly.  
  
"I know," Serrine opened her eyes and stared up at the young woman. She still remembered the day Xichu came to inform her of her son's death and the argument that ensued. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you. You were the right Master for him."  
  
Xichu's heart skipped a beat, she couldn't believe what she heard. It was the best gift she could ever have expected from the woman in her arms; forgiveness. "He was the best Padawan a Master could have. I miss him so much."  
  
"I miss him too." Serrine could feel her time running out. Her gaze drifted back to the unconscious boy in Qui-Gon's arms and then over toward MysAri. There were still things that needed to be taken care of, before she could let go. "But we must move on. Others need you now. You must remove the bracelets."  
  
"She's right, if she dies before they are removed, we'll all die." Harenti verified from the shadows. He knew that Fiza's idea was destined for folly. Now he only hoped that the Jedi would be able to prevent disaster before the woman died.  
  
Without hesitation, they responded, each of the Jedi took a position next to one of the bracelets. Qui-Gon worked on Obi-Wan's. MiraCyn and MysAri worked together on her cuff. LaMinott removed Harenti's. While Xichu gently rested Serrine down to go and release Fiza's, she knew that they would want the criminal alive for prosecution - and that Serrine was lost. Once the cuffs were removed, she hurried back to the woman's side. Carefully, she concentrated and removed the fading woman's armlet.  
  
Serrine's breaths were becoming more shallow. Her thoughts slowly fracturing as the clarity of mind slipped away. "I - wanted - revenge." She said to the Jedi Knight holding her. "What - I needed - was closure."  
  
Hastily, Xichu urged the woman to save her strength, "Shh, it's alright."  
  
"What - I'll get - is justice." Serrine had determined her crimes to great to be dismissed. In an odd way she deserved this fate, she had caused others pain. But most of all she had almost succeeded in causing a young boy's death. No, it was never her intention to do so, but her actions had aided the process. Serrine completely acknowledged her end.  
  
On the other hand, it was always hard for a Jedi to let go. Death effected them on so many levels, it was hard for ordinary people to understand sometimes. And at this moment, Xichu could not let go, "Don't talk like that. You were hurting. It would be hard not to in your place. You didn't deserve this." Her voice hitched.  
  
Serrine gazed up at the Knight, with melancholy acceptance. "I did - wanted to hurt you - the way I hurt. Took your - students - on purpose." Rough intakes of breath peppered her speech. She needed to confess her sins before she died, cleanse her soul.  
  
The Jedi dismissed what she believe to be unfounded accusations. "But you saved them as well. They will all survive and grow up to become great Jedi Knights."  
  
"Like Torrine?" The light behind Serrine's eyes flickered. Her thoughts drifted along a different path.  
  
"Yes, like our Torrine would have," assured Xichu.  
  
A small panic entered the woman, caught between a sense of excitement and fear, "Will I.?"  
  
Seeming to know the question before it could be posed, the Knight answered. "You will see him again very soon. He is waiting for you." Her voice cracking under the emotional torment she was forced to relive.  
  
Hope entered the expression of one holding on to life with the last of her failing strength, "You - for...?"  
  
"I forgive you." It was a whisper, but one that resounded through the room. Upon hearing those words, the woman slowly let go of the last bits of air in her lungs. Xichu watched as the light behind Serrine's eyes faded out completely. It would be some time before any one moved. The day had been won, but the cost weighed heavily upon their hearts.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Now don't forget to Review, or else I won't post the last chap on Monday!! You guys got that? :p 


	23. Chapter 23

Well, folks, this is it. For real this time. The last chapter. But I at least made it worth your while, it's 8 pgs long in Word!! So you guys get a grand finale. I hope you like it.  
  
I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story! I really appreciate the time you took out to read and let me know what you thought! :D  
  
risi, JediKnightBalthasar, Jessica, Liyanette, BlueElli, Jacen20015, Kat, Has-Bei Padolsa, kaehimi, TAK, Maygin, Ancient Greek, jessewriter, ^_^, princessofterra, :O, Roz, lighted eagle, Panther girl, Robin Rainyday, Red 921, Banshee Fay, Jedi Ha'Li, Romanse, Daarthe Lemelemie, Obi-Wan Jenobi, Takeshi, Jess S, GoldenRose, Catspaw, Culf, spaces are cool, christy, Manga is life, :) smiles for everyone!!! :), lil*bee, Sara, Samskid, Spencer, K- rock, sep915, Snow_Glory, me, froggy, Amber, Maren, and to all my Lurkers. ;) :D  
  
My heartfelt thanks to each and every one of you!! :D  
  
me - Thank you. I'm glad you like it. :D  
  
sep915 - Well, I was hoping to make someone cry. ;) You can check out my profile for a full list of my fics, or read my reply to Samskid. I'll be mentioning most of them there. ;) Thanks again! :D  
  
K-rock - Well, I hope you'll consider talking to me again after this post! I love reading peoples comments. Sorry if it was a bit sappy, but I had to have someone die. :p Thanks again. :D  
  
Samskid - I wanted Serrine to make amends as well. I'm glad she was able to do the right thing in the end. Now for your question, Wow, that is a hard one to answer. Maybe I can break it down like this:  
  
My least favourites are : Recurring Nightmare and Iedos Liberare. One's that are alright: Don't Cry, Not as it Seems, Menagerie's Labyrinth, Catch Me if You Can. One's I am fond of: If Only by One it Ends, Interlude, With You, Questioning the Order. And my big hitters: The Enemy Beside You, From the Ashes, Grow the Roses, Forsaken and Begotten.  
  
If you would like to know more of the back ground to why I placed them in such a way, please feel free to e-mail me. :D Also, Questioning the Order and From the Ashes, Grow the Roses are under my alias, Knight_MysAri. And on a further note, both From the Ashes, Grow the Roses and Forsaken and Begotten have had nominations on theforce.net for fan fic awards. Currently the voting is taking place now, so it might(slim possibility) change. ;) I hope that helped, even thought it probably didn't entirely answer your question. Thanks again for reading, I really, really appreciate it!! :D  
  
Maren - Thanks, I'll take what ever you want to give me. ;) I'm glad you decided to take the chance. Sometimes the best critics are the skeptics. ;) Thanks again!! :D  
  
Now, on with the post!!!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Qui-Gon slowly stirred in the vermilion rays of morning. A few days have passed since their return to the Temple, and still his Padawan had not awoken. Sadly, Qui-Gon sighed, he was getting quite used to these constant vigils. It appeared that his Padawan was a magnet for pain and frequently ended up in the healer's ward. This time however, was slightly different. For the first time he was not alone in his watch. Glancing down at the curled form in the chair beside him, he smiled. Tenderly, he reached down to pull the blanket over the slumbering girl. Earlier that morning, after a lengthy battle with sleep, MysAri finally succumbed to exhaustion. When Qui-Gon knew she was out completely, he grabbed an extra blanket and covered the initiate.  
  
The Knight followed her example shortly after. But he was always an early riser, much to the dismay of his Padawan, and was used to short nights. It often amazed him at how well that boy could sleep. He believed that on some of the rest days they managed to take, if the Master hadn't woken his apprentice, the apprentice would sleep into the afternoon. A small smirk curved the older man's lips. He glanced once more at the still form of his Padawan and frowned again.  
  
Restlessness taking hold of him, Qui-Gon rose from the chair and stretched his weary muscles. Quietly, he walked to the window and gazed out at the morning traffic. No matter what the hour, Coruscant was bustling. Standing at the window, Qui-Gon watched as the bright colours dulled to the soft blues of morning. He heard a rustle of cloth behind him, hoping it was Padawan but knowing it was not, he turned around.  
  
Groggily, MysAri rubbed her eyes. Stretching away her drowsiness, she asked, "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
The Knight smiled, "For some hours, and a well needed rest at that."  
  
She looked up at him and grinned shyly, "Yeah, I guess so." Yawning, she stared up at the man and noticed that he also looked a little better than the night before. "You got some sleep as well?"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Good." She pulled the blanket around her to fend off the slight chill that the night left over. She was never fond of the cold and did her best to avoid it whenever possible. Her emerald eyes drifted back to the still form of Obi-Wan, his chest rising and falling steadily. Her tone subdued, she stated rather than asked, "Obi-Wan hasn't woken up yet, has he?"  
  
Sadly, the tall man shook his head. MysAri rested her chin on her drawn up knees and they continued their vigil. Qui-Gon noticed the same melancholy wash over the young girl. It was the same as the past few days, and he had yet to find out why. Ironically, they had not discussed the abduction at all, except when Healer Winna Di Yuni had asked some questions about Obi- Wan's condition. This morning was the most they had spoken at one time. He figured, why stop now? Carefully, Qui-Gon made his way back to his seat. "MysAri, is something wrong?"  
  
Startled by the question, MysAri glared quizzically at the Knight. His gentle cerulean eyes stared down at her. Over the past few days, she had seen mostly worry and concern in those eyes and she knew it was for the young man lying on that medcouch. Now something else danced in the clear blue gaze - compassion, and it was meant for her. Feeling foolish, she immediately flushed and glanced back toward the floor. "What do you mean, Master?"  
  
"I seem to get a sense of something, perhaps guilt coming from you." His head cocked to the side to look at her better.  
  
Suddenly, she realized she could no longer hide from him. It had been eating at her slowly, and hoped she could keep the sensation tucked away, deep inside of her. Alas, it was not to be. She sighed and without looking at him answered very quietly. "It's all my fault."  
  
It took the Knight a few moments to register the words. After she sighed, he heard her breath loudly and was afraid she wasn't going to respond. But then the words formed in his ears. He continued to watch the young initiate, pondering her response. "What do you mean, you're fault?"  
  
"I suggested that we send a message to you through my sister. I tried to take the blame, but all they did was drug me. I never expected them to punish him so severely." If it were possible, she somehow seemed to shrink a little further in to herself.  
  
Qui-Gon sat contemplating this point of view. With great care, he reached out and placed a hand on her back. "Obi-Wan has been my Padawan for a few years now. He knows what the risks are in these types of situations. You both did what you could. It's just unfortunate that you got caught. But that is no one's fault." He did his best to defer some of her guilt, now he only hoped it worked.  
  
For sometime, they sat in silence. Both were drifting along their thoughts and mulling over what was said. Qui-Gon noticed some of the weight lift from the girl's shoulders but most remained. He knew it would be a gradual process to overcome one's own guilt. So he was impressed that she seemed to already have begun the process with minimal results. Morning slipped easily into midday when Winna finally entered.  
  
"Good day to you two." The elderly Jedi smiled. "I see that you have both managed to get some rest. That's good." She moved toward a monitor next to Obi-Wan's bed and checked over a number of stats. The two waited eagerly for any news; they were not disappointed. "Obi-Wan's coming along just fine. I see quite a few improvements. Maybe he'll wake up today."  
  
It was the best news that either had heard in a while and the pair smiled. Winna returned the gesture and continued with her duties. As she neared the end, she spoke once again, "MysAri, how are your sessions with Master Uvontra going?"  
  
"She's always been very kind to me. I'm glad that she was assigned to help us. I think the sessions are going quite well," the initiate eagerly responded.  
  
"She is one of the best Mind Healers I've come across in a long time. She mentioned that all the students are recovering nicely." The Healer finished her task and turned toward the girl.  
  
"I'm glad to hear it." The Council had deemed that all the children involved should speak with a Mind Healer to help them cope with the ordeal of being kidnapped and potentially brainwashed. Uulia Uvontra Vylond had been selected to work with them as she specialized in juvenile cases. Late last night the Jedi had come to visit them in Obi-Wan's room. Checking to see if there was anything she could do for them or Obi-Wan. Once the Apprentice was better he would also be required to speak with the Healer as well. Before Uulia left, she told MysAri that she would need to join her in the Council Chambers later the next day. The young girl didn't know exactly what to expect but she did assume it had something to do with the incident.  
  
"I'll be down the hall. Let me know if you need anything." Winna nodded her good-bye and left.  
  
Plunged into another bought of silence, the two waited. It was MysAri who broke it this time, "Master Jinn, why are you not at the trials?" As soon as Fiza was well enough to stand trial, she was one of the first witnesses to speak. And when her duty was done, she automatically returned to Obi- Wan's room to wait. But it appeared to her that Qui-Gon had not gone at all.  
  
In fact, the Knight did have to convey his testimony, but it was brief and very early in the morning. Since that hearing, he had not returned to find out the outcome. "I have told them everything I could. It is up to the court to pass judgement. I must have faith that they will get what they deserve. My place is here, with my Padawan."  
  
MysAri understood completely. However, she was a bit curious as to the verdicts. From what MiraCyn had told her, the courts would be deciding their fate today. Leaning back into the chair she closed her eyes and concentrated on her sister. Within a matter of milliseconds, she was with her.  
  
*  
  
Most of those involved had taken a special interest in the proceedings. Xichu Kren sat next to MiraCyn in the first row of benches and waited. LaMinott and his Padawan were sitting in the row behind them. The other students were sent to class, in order get them back into the routine of Temple life and normality.  
  
Currently, the attendants were waiting for the jury to re-enter the courtroom, they had just finished deliberating and were about to reveal their findings. A bailiff announced in the corner, "Please rise for the Honourable Guillaume se Tavis presiding." Those in the room stood as the Judge and jury walked in. The Judge brought the court into session and asked everyone to sit.  
  
In the midst of complete silence, the Judge turned to the Foreman of the group, "Has the Jury reached a verdict?"  
  
A female alien of indeterminate species stood and addressed the Judge, "Yes, Your Honour."  
  
"Please announce it to the court."  
  
"We will begin with Miss Antina Caladan. Based upon the accounts of the eyewitnesses this jury hereby sentences the plaintiff to six months community service." Hushed whispering could be heard in the audience, but it was in approval. It had been obvious that the pilot was drawn into the criminal band under false pretenses. She was found guilty of being an unwilling accomplice. This sentence was basically a slap on the hand for getting mixed up with them. But Antina also believed it was something she deserved as well.  
  
"Next, Lieutenant Fiza Nox Rishin. You have been found guilty on all accounts and have been sentenced to life in prison or 75 years." Abruptly, the man in question sprang from his seat. His hands were bound awkwardly in front of him, since both arms were still in slings. He spun around and glared at the Jedi.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me. I will have my revenge. I swear it. You better watch your backs." He lunged for them, when the guards quickly grabbed him and pulled him back.  
  
Judge Tavis called for order, "Bailiffs please remove Mister Rishin from the premises." When Fiza had been dragged away, he motioned for the jury to continue.  
  
"Lastly, we have found Mister Harenti guilty of abduction and performing medical experiments without a license. Five to Ten years in a penitentiary with option of parole." Another round of mumbling could be heard, but this time uttering disbelief. They had assumed that Harenti's punishment would be similar to Fiza's, but this was obviously less harsh.  
  
A sharp crack of the gavel brought everyone's attention back to the Judge. He now seemed aggravated, but tried to hide it. "After hearing the jury's findings, I hereby concur with the penalties and bring this case to a close." Another smack of the gavel ended the session. Everyone began to clear the room, except for a few of the viewers. MiraCyn remained seated, watching the scientist. Something kept telling her, she needed to wait, so she did. Xichu stayed by her side, although she was uncertain as to why they were still there.  
  
The Scientist smiled over at the initiate and their eyes locked. Guards closed in urging him to move. Harenti stood and followed them for a moment, but stopped as soon as he was directly in front of the girl. An evil grin prevailed his features. "I may be gone for a while, but know this, little girl. You will never be rid of me. For as long as you live I will course through your veins. Let's just hope that I remain dormant, because if I don't you will learn what it means to suffer." When he finished, he headed off toward the holding cells, laughing coldly.  
  
Perhaps, he didn't know that the girl in front of him was MiraCyn. Or perhaps, he knew that MysAri was with her sister mentally. Or perhaps, he didn't care one way or another. Harenti had a message to deliver, and deliver it he did. His words sent shivers up and down the spines of Xichu, MiraCyn *and* MysAri. In the quiet of her mind, Mira asked her sister, What was that supposed to mean?  
  
Bewilderment swept through the twins as Mys responded, I don't know.  
  
*  
  
Qui-Gon felt a mixture of emotions from the girl next to him. He had been studying her for the past few minutes. He knew she had withdrawn to find her sister and he was starting to become anxious. The trial must have adjourned by now, would he like what was the final outcome? Now he seemed as confused as the youngster, quietly he inquired, "MysAri, what is it?"  
  
Rousing from her connection, she frowned, "I don't know, Master Jinn. Harenti..he said something. I just don't know what it means."  
  
"What did he say?" Curiosity pressed the Knight.  
  
"He said," the girl paused and swallowed. Slowly, she turned to look him in the eyes, her bright emerald gaze had darkened. "I would never be free of him." A cold chill passed through the room and a shadow settled over the girl for a moment before vanishing. They sat in silence trying to determine what the statement truly meant, when another feeling of confusion and cloudiness entered the tall man's mind.  
  
At first, Qui-Gon thought it originated from the initiate, but he soon realized that he knew that portion of his mind too well. A place that had been silent for way too long. An odd smile settled across his leonine features as he looked at the bed. His gaze instantly locking with beautiful seachange eyes. A quiet husky voice whispered, "Master."  
  
MysAri noticed the change in the Knight's face and knew exactly what it could mean. Her head snapped around to see eyelids fluttering open. Her breath caught in her chest and tears rimmed her eyes. Hearing the one word uttered through parched lips was the most wondrous and perfect sound she had ever heard in her life. She could only imagine what it felt like to the Master crumbling beside her.  
  
Flooded with a range of emotions, Qui-Gon couldn't seem to get his legs to work properly. He fumbled his way to the side of the bed and crashed to his knees. He grabbed the boy's hands in his and brought them to his lips, kissing them softly. "I have missed you, my Padawan."  
  
"Me too, Master," the youth managed to say. Love flowed between them, filling the room. It was heart warming to watch and MysAri was fortunate enough to be able to. Tears blurred her vision before she turned to leave the room, giving them a moment alone. She promptly returned with a glass of water.  
  
She cautiously approached the other side of the medcouch. Lifting the glass fractionally, she offered, "Here, Tschüxani, drink." She brought the cup to his dry lips and he thankfully drank the liquid. Periodically, she withdrew the cup, forcing him to take small sips. She didn't want to overload his system.  
  
His voice still coarse from disuse, Obi-Wan smiled, "Thank you." MysAri blushed and then hurried out to get another cup and also some ice chips. When she left he turned back to his Master, "Are the others alright?"  
  
"Yes, they are all fine." The Knight smiled down at the young man and shook his head gently. Obi-Wan cocked his head in puzzlement. "You never cease to amaze me, Padawan. You have been unconscious for two whole days, almost three and your first concern is for your peers."  
  
Relaxing back into the bed, Obi-Wan laughed lightly. "I can't help it. I am a Jedi."  
  
Now it was Qui-Gon's turn to laugh. "Yes, Padawan, that you are. And an exceptional one, for that matter."  
  
Content to finally be back together, they let the moment stretch. Thoughtfully, Obi-Wan verified, "So the others are back safe, right?"  
  
"Padawan Twik Hy'lah and his Master LaMinott are happy to be back together again. And the other students have been returned to their instructor," he paused as MysAri came back into the room, "except for maybe one."  
  
"I have spoken with Master Xichu, if you must know. And Mira's getting all the work I missed together for me." MysAri automatically defended herself. "Besides, I had to make sure Obi-Wan was ok."  
  
The young man flushed, he always disliked it when others fussed over him. At the moment he felt oddly flattered by her concern. Qui-Gon disrupted the building awkwardness by adding, "It was pleasant having company during the interim." He winked at the young initiate who smiled shyly in response.  
  
Gathering her courage again, she asked, "So, am I forgiven for being concerned?"  
  
"Only if you catch up on your studies," Master Xichu said from the doorway. "It's good to see you awake, young Kenobi. You had these two very worried." Slowly, the Knight approached the end of his cot. MiraCyn followed the instructor in and moved to stand between the woman and her sister.  
  
"It was never my intention to do so." He replied with sincerity.  
  
Defending his charge to the last, Qui-Gon interceded, "It matters little now, he's awake and looking much better. I'm just pleased to have my Padawan back." He patted the boy's hands, offering comfort.  
  
"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan was always quick to accept even the smallest hint of love or affection from the Knight. They let the moment carry the flow of tenderness around the room before disturbing it.  
  
"Qui-Gon," Xichu spoke with in a confident tone, "Judge Tavis sends you his regards, as well as his apologies. He said that he could not alter the verdict on Harenti's case. He believes there was some sort of political backing that relaxed the punishment."  
  
The large man considered her message. Late last night, he had checked his messages and found one from his friend, Guillaume. It had conveyed that there was a possibility for the scientist to get off from most of the charges against him. Laum had hinted toward someone in the background pulling strings but he couldn't find out any thing more. These were sometimes the possibilities that had to be faced and Qui-Gon understood and accepted, albeit reluctantly, the political games that were constantly in play. "I know he did the best he could, that is all we can ask for." Still curious about the aftermath of the trial, he prodded the pair for their interpretation, "I heard that Harenti had something to say before he was taken away."  
  
MiraCyn flicked her sister a worried glance, but quickly drove away any fears she felt, "Yes, it seemed very cryptic. Hopefully, we'll never find out what he meant."  
  
Not allowing such drivel to upset her, MysAri chimed in, "As long as he's facing some kind of justice, I will not waste another thought on him. And I will face what ever his plans are if and when I need to."  
  
"That is a very wise decision," Xichu commended, "I'm glad you are not letting it get to you. More than likely it was an empty threat anyway. We are scheduled to appear before the Council shortly, perhaps you should get ready, MysAri."  
  
"Alright," she agreed. But turned back to Obi-Wan, "Is there anything I can get you before I leave Tschüxani?"  
  
"No, I think I'll be ok for now," he declined.  
  
"Ok, I'll be off then. But I'll come back when we're done." Cautiously, she touched his shoulder and smiled before turning to leave.  
  
Quickly, the teacher added, "We'll wait for you at the Council's Atrium."  
  
"I won't be long." Pausing to answer, MysAri hurried off to get ready.  
  
As soon as Mys was gone, Xichu turned back to the young man occupying the medcouch, "Well, I am glad to see you up now. I wish you a speedy recovery, Padawan Kenobi."  
  
"Thank you Master." Obi-Wan replied obediently, but he felt a little foolish, he had never been introduced to the kind Knight. Not even noticing the hesitance, Xichu nodded and left as well.  
  
Only one visitor remained, "How are you feeling, Obi-Wan?"  
  
He answered honestly, "Tired, a little drained still, but I do feel better. You must be MysAri's twin sister?"  
  
"Yes, I'm MiraCyn, I don't believe we have been properly introduced." The resemblance was undeniable. The twins were virtually identical, however, their Force signatures were slightly different. This allowed the Jedi to discern one from the other.  
  
"No, we haven't but I'm sure you know who I am." Obi said bashfully. It seemed apparent that many people knew who he was that he hadn't even met yet.  
  
"I do at that." She smiled. Mira had always been more of an observer than her sister, who likes to get in the fray of things. And over the course of the past week or so, as well as the scene before her right now, she noticed how much the two cared for each other. The change in the Knight was unbelievable, before his eyes held a deep worry in them, and now they were bright with joy and love. "You two are very fortunate to have each other. I can only hope I will have a relationship similar to yours when I have a Master."  
  
Qui-Gon answered for the pair, "We both appreciate your kindness, and are sure that you will be as fortunate. Would you mind answering a question for me?" He had another curiosity to satisfy and determined this would be an ideal opportunity to do so.  
  
"Not at all, Master Qui-Gon."  
  
"I have observed your sister refer to Obi-Wan by an alternate name, yet you have not. May I ask what it means?" At one point, the Knight had asked the initiate who shared his vigil, but she seemed to skirt the issue by shrugging and saying it was just a nickname. But somewhere inside him, Qui- Gon had not entirely believed that is was merely a nickname.  
  
"Mys said it was a term of endearment that was meant for one who's troubled." His memory still a bit hazy, Obi-Wan offered the explanation the MysAri had told him during their abduction.  
  
"That is true to an extent," the girl agreed. Knowing that would not suffice the Knight, she continued, "We have always been fascinated about our heritage, researching our culture thoroughly. We also picked up a few things on the family visits we had. Apparently, our people are fond of naming and names are very significant. There are only certain times and purposes to giving a name to someone."  
  
The account did little to dissuade his interest, "And what would those be?"  
  
"Well, obviously, a name is given at birth. But when parents name, they actually give two, one for public use and one for family only. On occasion names are granted to close friends or extended family, but rarely happens anymore. There is only one other major event that names are exchanged. They can be given at a Betrothal Ceremony, a Marriage Ceremony, or when the person has determined to love no other." The way MiraCyn hesitantly proffered the last bit of information made the two Jedi wonder. "This name can only be used by the one who created it." A discomfited silence gripped the room. Not wishing to add to the awkwardness any further, MiraCyn bowed slightly, "I should be going, I do not want to keep the others and the Council waiting. Until later then." The initiate promptly left the room leaving the quizzical pair staring after her.  
  
Qui-Gon glanced down at his Padawan and noticed the small frown. It appeared this new information might have changed the perspective a little. He placed a comforting hand on the youth's shoulder and suggested, "You should meditate on this later, but for right now, you need to rest."  
  
"Yes, Master." Obi-Wan settled back down against the medcouch. His mind wandered, trying to determine if the implication by MiraCyn was indeed its purpose. But what he also was contemplating was the sensation he had when he found out what it *could* mean. He knew what being a Jedi was all about, and for some reason, he knew MysAri did as well. Even still, why did the name bring him - comfort? Gradually, he drifted off into a healing slumber.  
  
*  
  
MysAri sat on one of the benches just beyond the great doors of the Council. She had washed up and put on a fresh tunic and was now waiting for the others to arrive. Rushing to get ready, she was hoping that they would get through this as quickly as possible so she could return to the Healers. But she had found the Atrium oddly empty and with no one around she allowed her disappointment to show. Instead of brooding about it, Mys decided to enter a light meditation to calm her nerves. No matter what the reason, going in front of the Council was always a harrowing experience.  
  
She didn't know how much time had passed, but before too long a hand touched her shoulder, rousing her. Blinking, she looked up to find the Koyn Mind Healer smiling down at her. "Hello Master Uvontra."  
  
The tall white/grey being knelt down beside the initiate, "Hello, MysAri. How is Obi-Wan doing?"  
  
A bright smile spread across the girl's face, "He woke up today, Master. It was wonderful."  
  
"That is good to hear." Uulia was glad to hear of the Padawan's recuperation, however, there were other concerns consuming her thoughts at the moment. Taking a deep breath, the Master calmed herself. "MysAri, you and I have worked together on a number of occasions. I was happy to accept the Council's offer to help out. I have been considering this for a long time now, but did not feel that the time was right. After some meditations and discussions with a number of Masters, we have determined that now was the proper time to approach you."  
  
At the soft intonations of the Healer, MysAri's heart rate skyrocketed with anticipation, "Master, are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
Smiling broadly, Uulia did nothing to hide her own eagerness, "I believe so." Clearing her throat, the Healer stated, "I would be proud to have you as my Padawan. Would you like me as your Master?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Master. I would like that very much!!" Shocked elation gripped the young girl as she pounced on the woman, hugging her fiercely.  
  
Easily falling into the embrace, Uulia sighed, "I'm so relieved. As soon as your sister and Master Xichu get here, we can speak with the Council." As if on queue, the duo exited the lift. MysAri and MiraCyn had echoing grins of excitement on their faces. Without exchanging a word, both knew that something unexpected and wonderful had happened to the other. But it would have to wait until after the Council meeting to find out more.  
  
The great doors opened up admitting the quartet. Inside all of the Masters were present to receive them. When the great doors closed again, Master Yoda spoke, "Reached a decision we have. No longer separated the twins will be. Encourage the bond between them we will, under proper supervision."  
  
"Is this satisfactory to you?" Master Gallia asked the twins.  
  
In unison, they answered, "Yes, Masters." Before entering the pair schooled their features and became the perfect little Jedi. Their tone and answer full of the respect due their elders.  
  
Pleased by the twins' composure, Mace addressed the Masters beside them, "Was there anything that either of you two wished to add?" The two Knights glanced at each other before responding.  
  
"Yes Masters, we do wish to request approval from the Council." Xichu spoke clearly and concisely to her superiors.  
  
"For what purpose?" The dark Master prompted.  
  
The tall Healer made her announcement, "I have asked MysAri to consent to be my Padawan."  
  
"And I have asked MiraCyn to be my Padawan," Xichu added. Yoda's ears perked at this statement, and before he could say anything the instructor assuaged his fears. "I have come to terms with the demise of my last Padawan. I know now it was the will of the Force. I am ready to take on the responsibility again."  
  
Delighted to hear this, Yoda scrutinized the young girls, "What say you about the request?"  
  
Again simultaneously, they answered, "We have accepted, Master Yoda."  
  
After a brief pause, Mace declared, "The Council accepts and supports these bonds. You are now Master and Padawan. We shall prepare for the Ceremony when you are ready."  
  
"Thank you Masters." The group replied.  
  
"May the Force be with you." Bowing the newly paired teams exited, satisfied with the surprising outcome of the meeting. The excitement electrified the air around them. This would be exciting news to announce to friends, after some time spent together preparing for the changes to come.  
  
********  
  
Epilogue  
  
A man sat at a table waiting. Guards stood in the corner making sure nothing goes amiss. After some drug out minutes, a guard and his prisoner entered the small room. The woman seated herself across from the man as the security officer moved out of earshot of the two beings.  
  
The calculating woman initiated the conversation, "I'm glad to see you were able to manipulate the rules."  
  
The man smiled coolly, "I am not as high priority as you are."  
  
"Still, I wish my political backers were not so cowardly." Her hands tensed and relaxed for a moment. She was not pleased at all to be trapped in this place.  
  
"Give it time. Sooner or later you will be free of this place." The man tried to ease the situation, although he knew it would do little good.  
  
A wicked smirk flickered across her lips, knowledge of evil schemes gave some comfort. "Yes, and then my plans will be executed. I want them to suffer."  
  
To this the man swallowed hard. He had news, but he wasn't sure how well it would be received. "There is a small hitch."  
  
"What might that be?" The animosity rose in the cool voice.  
  
"I was unable to prevent the concoction from being prematurely distributed."  
  
The woman leaned forward, "And that means what exactly?"  
  
"The girl was injected, instead of our initial target." His gaze studied the table between them, only glancing up to gauge the woman's reaction.  
  
She sat mulling over the statement, at last she accused, "This puts a major dent in my plans. Why have you not mentioned this before?"  
  
Stuttering slightly, the man quickly gave his reasoning, "I wanted to see if it was a waste before I told you about it."  
  
"So, is it?"  
  
"I have kept observation of the subject. They remain friends, and it seems that they are close."  
  
After another moment of deep contemplation, the feral grin returned. "No, it might not be a waste after all. Keep me apprised of the situation. If I need to, I will bring in another to set things into motion. But only when I feel the time is right. I might not get the revenge I wanted, but I will make one of them suffer."  
  
Relieved that his mishap was accepted he immediately wrapped up the conversation, "As you wish." With that the man got up to leave but stopped when the woman called him.  
  
"Harenti, you have done well."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Arbor." Carefully, Harenti left the room, not to be heard from again. Jenna sat musing over the change and the new possibilities it created. In the end, she smiled as she was led back to her cell. After the guards left her, a cool calculated laugh echoed down the hall.  
  
THE END  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks again everyone!! Now go and read the Sequel: Catch Me If You Can!!!! You can find a link on my profile!! PLEASE!! And of course, DON'T Forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Final thoughts and comments will be answered in a reply review, or personally if you prefer. ;) I hope you liked it!!  
  
Peace, Love and the Force. ;)  
  
Arldetta :D 


End file.
